Spook You
by Nimirie Eryn Lasgaleneo
Summary: Mycroft Holmes acepta llevar a su hermano a la feria y se reencuentra con la persona que tanto ha admirado desde lejos, ¿será posible que Gregory Lestrade esté interesado en él? Este fanfic participa en el reto "La maldición del de abajo" del foro "I am SHER locked". Seis capítulos para ser publicados antes del 31 de mayo.
1. ¿Acaso es posible?

**SPOOK YOU**

_Este fanfic participa en el reto "La maldición del de abajo" del foro "I am SHER locked__"._

**1: ¿Acaso es posible?**

* * *

-¿La feria? ¿Estás hablando en serio?

Mycroft Holmes tenía diecisiete años pero llevaba un año de cursos avanzados en la Universidad de Oxford. Sin embargo, eran vacaciones de verano y estaba disfrutando de semanas de tranquilidad, lejos de las presiones usuales. Estaba preparado para enfrentarlas, no le causaba ningún estrés y de hecho, disfrutaba bastante con las clases y los cursos avanzados en los que estaba inscrito. Economía, política, relaciones internacionales, prácticamente estaba cursando tres licenciaturas al mismo tiempo.

Así que, aunque fuera por unos días, no era del todo desagradable el estar en casa, dejarse mimar por su madre y "cuidar" a su hermano menor de diez años. En general no le exigía nada, pasaba mucho tiempo en su cuarto, investigaba, leía todos los libros que pudiera y jugaba con su único amigo de la escuela. Por regla era sencillo estar con su hermano, no exigía que platicara con él, ni ningún tipo de actividad usual para un niño de diez años y por lo mismo, se encontraba muy a gusto en su presencia.

Hasta ese día, justo en ese momento, cuando su hermano había intentado por todos los medios que su madre lo dejara acudir a una feria que estaba instalada en los jardines de Greenwich. Su madre no quería dejarlo ir solo (aunque le había jurado que los padres de su amigo irían) y él no quería que su madre estuviera pisándole los talones. Así que la opción era él, si Mycroft lo acompañaba, su madre no tenía ninguna objeción.

Y así fue que su pequeño hermano terminó suplicando, amenazando y chantajeando hasta que por fin dijo que sí, iría con él a esa feria, después de todo, no eran más que unas horas de su vida. A las cuatro de la tarde subieron al metro y después de unos cuantos cambios de vagones, llegaron a Greenwich, uno de sus lugares favoritos, con el meridiano cero, sus varios museos y sus amplios jardines.

El ambiente era relajado, familiar definitivamente. Sherlock casi sale corriendo tratando de buscar a su amigo, un niño que Mycroft no conocía, pero que lograba que su hermanito se volviera completamente loco. Cada que tenía la oportunidad, Sherlock hablaba de John y uno nunca conocía suficientes añecdotas de John, había miles y miles que su hermano aun no desmenuzaba detalladamente.

Mycroft vio las carpas, había también una rueda de la fortuna y varios juegos mecánicos más a los que jamás pensaba subirse, además de muchos puestos de comida y de dulces y una casa de los sustos. De verdad no era el mejor lugar para él, sus ojos había viajado de puesto en puesto imaginando que podría, tal vez, permitirse alguna golosina. De inmediato lo descartaba, recordando las miradas de desagrado de sus compañeros de clase, todos mayores que él, al ver al niño con diez kilos de más que aparte, era mucho más inteligente que ellos.

Su madre se había preocupado cuando Mycroft llegó sin esos diez kilos, bajados a base de dietas y de salir a correr por las tardes hasta que sus piernas gritaran de dolor. Tuvo que asegurarle mil veces que todo estaba bien, que comía adecuadamente y que no estaba enfermo. Y sin embargo, estaba comenzando a salivar al tener que caminar entre pizzas, algodones de azúcar, manzanas acarameladas, malteadas y demás cosas que no le harían ningún bien.

-¡John! –gritó Sherlock y soltó su mano para echarse a correr en pos de un niño rubio que sonrió al escuchar la voz de su hermano. De inmediato comenzaron a hablar entre ellos, planeando la tarde, queriendo subir a todos los juegos que pudieran y atascarse con toda la comida posible. Mycroft se acercó buscando a los padres del niño, resultó que no habían ido y lo estaba acompañando su hermana mayor, una chica mal encarada de la misma edad que él.

-Soy Harry, ¿también te obligaron a ser niñera? –dijo cuando comenzaron a caminar detrás de los dos torbellinos infantiles que ahora querían subirse a los coches chocones. Se formaron en una fila y Mycroft no pudo evitar la sensación de que conocía a aquella chica, pero no lograba ubicarla.

-¿Harriet Watson? –preguntó entonces de repente ganándose un manotazo en el brazo por parte de ella.

-Jamás me digas así, soy Harry y punto, ¿entendiste? –dijo amenazante y entonces la pudo recordar, con el cabello más largo recogido en una coleta, con el uniforme de la escuela preparatoria, la falda tableada y la blusa blanca perfectamente planchada. Jamás había cruzado palabra con ella, la veía entrar a la cafetería seguida por su amiga Clara y su mejor amigo, Gregory.

Gregory Lestrade, su sueño hecho realidad, un suspiro inaudible se le escapó al recordarlo. Cuando lo conoció literalmente dejó caer los libros que llevaba a la biblioteca y eso le valió que lo volteara a ver, en una escena por completo fuera de la realidad, el chico salido de alguna poesía lo miraba y sonreía. Estuvo a punto de irlo a ayudar pero Mycroft se apresuró a recoger los libros esparcidos en el piso y salió corriendo de ahí, sin poder entender qué demonios había pasado.

En un santiamén supo todo de él y se apanicó un poco, porque era atractivo hasta decir basta, su estatura, su complexión y sobretodo, su cabello negro y sus ojos café oscuro. Pero eso no era lo importante, era inteligente, tanto que había ganado una beca para acudir a su escuela en Kensington, donde los lugares eran excesivamente disputados debido a que, al graduarse, podrían acceder a cualquier universidad que desearan.

Había casos especiales, como el de Harriet Watson, cuyo talento en la pintura era sin igual y había capturado la atención de la junta de gobierno de la escuela. En el tiempo que llevaba en la misma, había montado dos exposiciones, una de ellas en la sala temporal del museo Tate Modern.

Ahora la chica lucía diferente, mayor obviamente, pero también era que la fachada de niña buena se había ido, su cabello era corto y tenía mechones de color azul esparcidos entre el rubio natural. Lucía un maquillaje muy elaborado que casi ocultaba sus facciones y vestía de negro de los pies a la cabeza.

La última vez que la vio fue un año atrás cuando se graduó adelantadamente de la escuela preparatoria y se fue a la universidad. Harriet nunca había tenido la menor idea de que Mycroft la observaba, no porque quisiera saber de ella, sino porque ella siempre estaba en compañía de él, de Gregory. De hecho, dejarlo de ver a él había sido lo único que lamento de graduarse anticipadamente.

Ahora que lo pensaba, la apariencia actual de Harry, como iba a llamarla para ahorrarse otro golpe contuso, iba más acorde a lo que expresaba en sus pinturas, muy post modernistas, oscuras y un poco desesperadas. Ella las encontraba divertidas y habían tenido mucho éxito y hasta dónde supo, al graduarse iría a estudiar al Real Colegio de Artes, donde ya tenía una beca asegurada. Ellos la había buscado y ella por supuesto, había aceptado.

El caso de Gregory era diferente. Tenía una gran capacidad de observación y una creatividad enorme, desde que lo conocía, siempre dibujaba, no cosas abstractas como Harry, sino edificios, casas, espacios abiertos. Había logrado hacer un portafolio de su trabajo y era inmenso, había miles de láminas en blanco en negro y cientos a color, era casi imposible verlo sin un lápiz en la mano. Eso le había ganado que fuera aceptado en la escuela de arquitectura de The Bartlett, el lugar más prominente para que un joven estudiara esa carrera y que posterior a eso, encontrara un trabajo muy bien remunerado.

Los pensamientos de Mycroft se interrumpieron cuando tuvieron que subir a los carritos, se sentó al lado de Sherlock y lo dejo maniobrar, de esa manera siempre acababan chocando con el coche de John, para desesperación de Harry que le lanzaba miradas enojadas. Los dos niños reían a más no poder y era interesante para él ver esa faceta de su hermano que era desconocida, desde que el se fue a Oxford y John se convirtió en su mejor amigo, Sherlock había cambiado mucho.

Acto seguido Sherlock y John corrieron a hacer fila para la rueda de la fortuna, él los siguió pero se dio cuenta de que Harry se quedaba detrás de ellos, casi negándose a dar a otro paso.

-John, a ese no te subas –dijo casi en un susurro pero John la escuchó perfectamente.

-¡Tú no te subas! –gritó y siguió formado al lado de Sherlock. Para Mycroft era obvio que Harry tenía miedo a las alturas, la pobre estaba a punto de salir corriendo pero la responsabilidad se lo impedía.

-John, no puedes subir solo –dijo, intentando una vez más convencer a su hermano de salir de la fila.

-No subiré solo, lo haré con Sherlock –dijo y el niño y le dio de nuevo la espalda a su hermana.

-Sherlock subirá con Mycroft –dijo ella y ambos niños la voltearon a ver como si hubiera dicho lo más estúpido del mundo.

-Claro que no, subiré con John –dijo terminantemente Sherlock y de nuevo, voltearon a ver al frente, ignorando el rostro asustado de Harry.

-Ajá y entonces ¿quién subirá con Mycroft? –preguntó ella como si eso dejara todo muy claro. Bueno, era obvio para él que no subiría, que esperarían a los niños abajo, de todos modos, no era como si fueran a saltar de la canasta y si lo hacían, no iba a poder impedirlo si es que subía con ellos. Además Sherlock no haría algo tan ilógico.

-Yo subiré con Mycroft.

Aquella voz era inconfundible. Su corazón comenzó a latir como loco amenazando con detenerse repentinamente, ocasionando que tuvieran que llevarlo al hospital para evitar su muerte. Durante el tiempo que convivieron en la escuela, no hubo tal convivencia, Mycroft hacía todo lo posible para evitarlo, para no tener que hablar con él, para no quedarse solo en su presencia.

Y es que si había alguien en el mundo capaz de reducirlo a un estado mental donde las únicas palabras que podía pronunciar con claridad eran sí y no, era Gregory Lestrade.

El mismo Gregory Lestrade que estaba ahora frente a él y que había llegado sin que lo viera acercarse y quien se había nombrado su acompañante en la rueda de la fortuna. Mycroft sintió que la cabeza le daba vueltas y no pudo hacer otra cosa que seguir mirando lo que un año le había hecho a la ya de por si perfecta belleza de Greg. Se veía maduro, le habían aparecido un mechón canoso cerca de la frente que cuando pasaba la mano por su cabello, lo esparcía y se le antojaba perfecto como para contar una por una de esas canas mientras lo tenía acostado sobre su espalda, de preferencia sin nada de ropa encima.

Esperen, ¿acababa de tener una fantasía con Gregory mientras él seguía sonriendo e intercambiando unas palabras con Harry? No había estado prestando nada de atención por su estado de embelesamiento con el hombre más perfecto que hubiera conocido.

-Muy bien Lestrade, nos vemos después –dijo Harry antes de salir corriendo y dejarlos solos con los niños, en espera de su turno.

-Y… ¿a ti no te asustan las alturas verdad? –preguntó Gregory intentando hacer contacto visual con él sin saber que para Mycroft era imposible. No, las alturas no le asustaban lo más mínimo, pero la cercanía con el otro chico si que era terrible, porque quería acercarse más y sin embargo, no se atrevía.

-No –respondió sonando cortante y se lamentó mucho que eso sucedería porque la sonrisa de Greg desapareció al instante.

-OK –dijo y se quedó mirando al frente como iba subiendo poco a poco la gente. Dejaron pasar a John y Sherlock y ellos subieron en la canasta detrás, se tenían que sentar muy cerca, sus muslos, hombros y brazos rozándose, era imposible conseguir más espacio en ese reducido lugar. Y cuando la rueda comenzó a moverse y Mycroft se sorprendió por segundo por lo repentino del mismo, su mano cayó directo en la rodilla de Greg, buscando apoyo.

Cuando se dio cuenta de lo que hizo, retiró su mano lo más rápido que pudo pero el bochorno ahora le llegaba hasta la punta de la orejas. Sabía que estaba tan rojo que dolía, su cara dolía y no podía elevar la mirada ni para disfrutar el panorama de Greenwich desde las alturas. Y entonces Greg hizo algo que él no esperaba, porque aquello no era lo normal. Greg era popular, hermoso, inteligente, perfecto, ¿qué demonios iba a querer con alguien como Mycroft?

Pero en ese momento Greg tomó su mano y la volvió a poner sobre su rodilla, cubriéndola con la suya. Mycroft aventuró una mirada en su dirección y le sorprendió encontrarlo mirando hacia el otro lado, con un sonrojo en su rostro bastante visible.

¿Acaso era posible?

¿Acaso le gustaba a Gregory Lestrade?

* * *

_**Gracias por leer y pues esto es parte de un reto del foro I am SHER locked y pues ahora estoy toda en modo Mystrade así que espero que les guste.**_

_**El fanfic será de 6 capítulos, ni uno más ni uno menos jejeje y debe estar completo para el 31 de mayo así que una vez más... CONTRA RELOJ! Cómo me encanta eso! **_

_**Comentarios por favor por favor, siempre son del todo maravillosamente agradecidos.**_

_**Ahora, aclaraciones. Kensington es el barrio junto a Mayfair y Belgravia, en las inmediaciones por supuesto del Palacio de Kensington (que era de la Lady Di) y del Palacio de Buckingham, así que una escuela ahí debe ser muy elegante jajaja.. para puro genio como hice notar con el talento de Harry para la pintura, exponiendo en el Tate Modern y siendo admitida el Real Colegio de Artes, que hasta donde vi da cursos para posgraduados pero en mi mundo es diferente jeje. **_

_**En el Tumblr de John (si, tengo un tumblr de John para el fanfic de "For the Rose and the Lion") tengo una linda foto panorámica de Greenwich por si quieren ver dónde se puso la feria. Vayan a la página de Facebook (Fuck Yeah Sherlock) para que chequen la dirección del tumblr jejeje.**_

_**Bueno pues, Like a Fuck Yeah Sherlock en Facebook y dense una vuelta por el foro I am SHER locked de aqui de ff . net**_

_**Saludos.**_


	2. Atrapado en lo que sea

**SPOOK YOU 2**

_Este fanfic participa en el reto "La maldición del de abajo" del foro "I am SHER locked__"._

* * *

**2: Atrapado en lo que sea que me estás ofreciendo**

Eventualmente pudo mirar el panorama que los extensos terrenos de Greenwich le ofrecían, con la ciudad elevándose en su magnificencia por detrás, los grandes edificios del área de Docklands y la silueta del río Támesis serpenteando. Era muy bello a decir verdad, hasta romántico si se pensaba positivamente, que aquella postal podría servir de fondo a uno momento ideal. Si fuera un poco más valiente, después de todo Gregory había colocado su mano de vuelta en su rodilla, aunque claro, acostumbrado a no sentir aquel tipo de emociones, no hizo otra cosa que mirar de vez en cuando, el rostro aun enrojecido de su compañero.

Y es que Mycroft jamás tuvo lo que ahora tenía Sherlock, un amigo con el que gritar estupideces y reír de las mismas. Su hermano y John se movían demasiado en la cesta delante de ellos y soltaban carcajadas ante frases por completo fuera de lugar. La capacidad de observación de su hermano era legendaria, ya lo había metido en multitud de problemas y sin embargo, no aprendía a que la mayoría de las personas no les gusta escuchar en voz alta, aquello que tratan de ocultar. Pero esa era la manera de ser Sherlock, jamás trató de ser de ninguna otra forma, nunca ocultó eso que lo hacía único y, aunque no lo admitiría ante el niño, por esa razón Mycroft lo admiraba.

Porque aun así tenía a su lado a John y Mycroft no debía esforzarse demasiado para darse cuenta que el niño era un incondicional de su hermano, que haría lo que fuera por él y que aunque lo que propusiera fuera una locura enorme, de todos modos lo haría. Por eso cuando ambos niños se pararon en el asiento de la cesta y comenzaron a gritar "la gravedad no nos vencerá", a Mycroft casi le da un infarto.

-¡John Watson no hagas idioteces y siéntate ahora! –gritó al instante Greg con una voz potente que no dejaba lugar a dudas de que se tenía que hacer lo que decía o habría consecuencias. John se sentó y Sherlock lo siguió de mala manera. Mycroft respiró aliviado, alejando de su mente las imágenes de un hermano pequeño estampado en el suelo, con el cráneo roto y la sangre cubriendo el pasto.

El movimiento de la rueda se fue haciendo más lento, estaban de nuevo en la parte más alta cuando se detuvieron para que comenzara a bajar la gente. Estaba un poco distraído, pensaba que no era muy importante el tiempo que se tardaran en bajar, que por él podía ser toda la tarde y toda la noche, mientras pudiera contemplar el perfil de Gregory, perfectamente enmarcado por la luz trémula del atardecer.

Así que cuando los niños pegaron de gritos, no estaba preparado para lo que escuchó.

-¡Mycroft ama a Greg! ¡Mycroft ama a Greg!

Lo primero fue sentir una tremenda necesidad de que se lo tragara la tierra y lo segundo, una necesidad aun más fuerte de que su hermano se fuera de boca y se la rompiera. Dos años atrás, unas semanas después de que conociera a Greg, Sherlock presenció uno de los momentos más vergonzosos de su vida. Por supuesto que nadie se dio cuenta, nadie tomó como importante aquello, después de todo eran una escuela de inadaptados sociales, ninguno consideraba "fuera de lo normal" algún comportamiento del otro.

La gran mayoría eran genios o por lo menos, tenían algún tipo de talento impresionante que podría, de ser bien dirigidos, ser trascendental en un futuro. Como la capacidad de Mycroft para la negociación y la política, se espera de él por lo menos un puesto en el gobierno británico, uno de gran influencia. Un primer ministro o algo por el estilo. Un ejemplo contrario era Harry, la chica a duras penas podía con las clases normales, física, química, matemáticas, eran un quebradero de cabeza para ella.

Y sin embargo, todos y cada uno de ellos, serían molestados hasta las lágrimas si acudieran a una escuela tradicional. Todos menos Gregory. Si él cerraba su cuaderno de dibujo, guardaba las reglas, escuadras y estilógrafos, se convertían en un chico como todos, que le gustaban los deportes, ver películas, los juegos en línea y las fiestas. Como todos. Aunque, al mismo tiempo, como ninguno. Era fácil saber cosas de él, como que tenía una familia normal, hijo único, padre abogado, madre ilustradora de libros para niños.

Pero, había otras cosas que permanecían extrañamente en la oscuridad. Lo miraba, y lo había mirado muchas veces esperando que no se diera cuenta de eso, de lo contrario seguramente habría muerto de la vergüenza, y ciertas cosas que en otras personas destacaban, en él se volvían confusas. Podía mirar a Harry y saber que había desayunado cereal, que a pesar de gustarle los temas oscuros y aterradores, había mirado Bob Esponja con su hermano y se había reído al hacerlo y que aunque no dijera nada ni evidenciara nada, tenía un fuerte enamoramiento con su amiga Clara.

Todo claro, como siempre. Era cuestión de posar sus ojos en Gregory para que todo colapsara. En lugar de saber las cosas básicas de él lo único en lo que podía fijarse era en la manera en que sus ojos brillaban o como su sonrisa convertía su rostro en algo digno de ser admirado. Y se olvidaba de lo demás, nada era tan importante como contar las veces que Greg movía las manos al estar contando algo que parecía muy divertido.

Aunque ya se había desviado, era maravillo como podía perder el hilo del pensamiento por culpa de Greg. La cuestión es que Sherlock sabía que quería a Greg, querer en el más amplio sentido de la palabra. Quería estar a su lado, quería poder tomar su mano, quería poder confesarle mil cosas que pasaban por su mente y sobretodo, quería poder quererlo. Y bueno, Sherlock sabía todo eso porque dos años antes su madre lo había dejado frente a la escuela, un viernes por la tarde, armado con una pequeña maleta.

Había sido un viaje escolar a Bath, asentamiento antiguo lleno de historia, bellos edificios y los famosos baños romanos. Sherlock permaneció dentro del auto familiar mientras su madre se despedía de Mycroft. Dejó su maleta y se apresuró a subir al autobús, sin fijarse demasiado en el terreno, por lo que la punta de su zapato se atoró en una grieta, haciendo que se fuera de boca. Iba a ser un buen golpe, ni siquiera iba a meter las manos para detener su caída, por lo que de repente ver que no había caído, lo sorprendió.

Greg lo tenía entre sus brazos, impidiendo que acabara con una nariz sangrante o algo peor. De inmediato Mycroft se recuperó, casi saltando hacia el otro el otro lado para poner algo de distancia entre ambos y sólo murmurando un rápido "gracias" sin poder si quiera mirar a la persona que lo había ayudado. Pensó que eso había pasado desapercibido, pero el lunes por la tarde, cuando regresó del viaje, Sherlock tuvo uno de esos días molestos donde no lo dejaba a sol y a sombra, haciendo preguntas sobre su "novio".

Y ahora, estaba gritando lo único que quería que se callara.

-¡Sherlock ama a John! ¡Sherlock ama a John!

Los gritos repentinos de Greg lo sacaron de sus cavilaciones. Eso había sido inesperado y tal vez no la mejor opción si es que quería que su hermano dejara de decir tonterías. No porque fuera una tontería el hecho de que si, de verdad, sentía algo por Greg, si no porque era la peor manera de expresarlo, frente a quién sabe cuanta gente en los jardines de Greenwich.

-¡Greg ama a Mycroft! ¡Greg ama a Mycroft!

Parecía que todo el resto del mundo se había quedado callado y la voz de su hermano era lo único que se escuchaba. Por una vez en su vida, el tiempo parecía avanzar tan lento. Todavía les faltaban varias cestas más para lograr bajar, para lograr rodear el cuello de su hermano con sus manos y entonces callarlo para siempre. Y es que eso de andar gritando quién a ama a quién era como de programa cómico.

-¡Sí, amo a Mycroft y nadie ama a Sherlock! ¡Listo, gané!

Gritó Greg lo más fuerte que pudo y el corazón de Mycroft había empezado a latir con tal fuerza que no podía escuchar otra cosa. ¿Qué acababa de decir Greg? Lo había soñado ¿verdad? Ni en todas sus fantasías había contemplado la posibilidad de que lo admitiera de esa manera, así, como si fuera algo tan cierto que no hubiera manera de ocultarlo.

-¡Yo amo a Sherlock!

-¡Cállate John, no sabes de qué hablamos!

Los gritos siguieron hasta que los dos niños estuvieron abajo seguidos por los dos adolescentes. Mycroft no sabía cómo era posible que pudiera haber completado una acción física compleja como bajarse de la cesta sin tropezar porque sus piernas se sentían como de gelatina y el aire parecía enrarecido, su cabeza no pesaba absolutamente nada y una ligera sensación maniaca amenazaba con apoderarse de él.

-¿Estás bien? –preguntó Greg poniendo una mano sobre su brazo izquierdo, ocasionando con ese simple gesto que un calor se expandiera por todo el cuerpo de Mycroft.

-Por supuesto –respondió. Era muy bueno aparentando, lo había practicado una y otra vez en la universidad, donde debía mostrar siempre un rostro serio, de desapego, el de una persona que no le importaba lo mucho que se rieran de él. Porque a pesar de ser una escuela de prestigio, estaba llena de tontos.

-Anda, ese par nos va a dejar atrás –dijo Greg mientras lo tomaba por la mano para lograr que se moviera pues parecía clavado en el piso, sin embargo, en cuanto sintió la suavidad de aquella mano de artista en la suya, se dejó llevar sin oponer resistencia.

John y Sherlock disparaban a los patos que daban vuelta sobre un riel con un tablero azul intenso de fondo. Sherlock carecía de la habilidad necesaria para atinarle a ninguno y John no fallaba ni un tiro. Aquel era un gran talento, uno que lo podía llevar a ganar hasta una medalla olímpica y sin embargo, no era su pasión. Mycroft pensaba en lo diferentes que eran ambos niños, pero parecía complementarse de la manera más inesperada.

-¿Dónde se conocieron? –preguntó súbitamente Mycroft.

-Pues es gracioso –comenzó a decir Greg y tuvo que voltear a verlo porque sabía que el tono de su voz evidenciaba que estaba sonriendo y que era de esas sonrisas que llegaban hasta sus ojos y los volvían irresistibles.- ¿Has escuchado de esas personas que jamás han tocado un instrumento musical y de repente, saben cómo producir la música más perfecta?

Mycroft asintió. Aquello lo veía en John, la capacidad de sorprender a cualquiera que se atreviera a subestimarlo. No era una persona cualquiera, a pesar de ser un niño, era ya alguien muy fuerte que era capaz de sobrevivir al lado de su hermano.

-Pues un día cuidaba de John y caminábamos en una de esas calles de los vecindarios estirados cerca de la escuela y de repente escuchamos la música del piano. John se detuvo y dijo "las notas están mal" y se metió a la casa de la que salía la música. Era una escuela privada pero la sala de música estaba abierta al público y encontramos a una mujer corrigiendo la técnica de una niña, la que estaba tocando un minuto antes. John se acercó al piano y se sentó en el banco, sus dedos volaron por las teclas sin dudarlo ni una sola vez y la melodía que escuchábamos al pasar frente al lugar cobró vida.

Mycroft había permanecido mirando a Greg y aunque le prestaba atención, se dejaba transportar por suavidad del tono de su voz. Así que John tenía un talento natural para la música, ahora era clara su conexión con su hermano y el porqué era tan importante para él. Pocas personas comprendían a Sherlock y sobretodo, pocas personas podían hacer aflorar la parte infantil de él, esa que lo hacía gritar de emoción cada que John abatía un pato.

-Cuando John terminó de tocar alguien empezó a aplaudir y no se detuvo hasta que pasaron unos buenos dos minutos. John se quedó mudo ante esa demostración de admiración y cuando ambos se repusieron, comenzaron a hablar. Claro que ese alguien era Sherlock y desde ese día no los hemos podido separar.

Los niños habían terminado ganando un gran peluche de pato con moño rojo que de inmediato fue encargado a las confiables manos de Mycroft. Lo abrazo sin darse mucha cuenta de sus acciones, un poco perdido en la voz de su interlocutor. Greg no pudo evitar sonreír, aquello era lindo a más no poder, sin embargo tan sólo terminó lo que estaba diciendo y continuo en silencio, siguiendo el camino de los niños, quienes ahora atacaban el puesto de hot-dogs y hamburguesas.

-Sherlock, no deberías comer eso –dijo Mycroft al darse cuenta de que se disponía a ordenar uno tamaño jumbo, atascado de cátsup y mostaza. John sonreía y eso suficiente para desafiar las reglas de su madre de nada de comida chatarra.

-Tú no comas, estás gordo, te va a explotar el estómago –dijo su hermano volteando a verlo con malicia y enseñando su lengua por unos segundos antes de volver a darle la espalda.

-Claro Sherlock, te has expresado en los términos médicos más correctos –dijo Mycroft mientras ponía los ojos en blanco y trataba de aparentar que eso no le afectaba. Cuando Sherlock y John tuvieron su comida, estuvo a punto de dejar la fila, pero Greg ordenó dos hamburguesas y tuvo que esperarlo, de todos modos los niños estaban sentados a dos pasos de ellos, riendo con las manos llenas de cátsup.

-Toma –dijo Greg al verlo distraído y que por lo mismo, no se daba cuenta de que le tendía una de las hamburguesas. Mycroft la vio como si fuera algo desconocido e irreal, decir que se había comido unas cinco en toda su vida era decir demasiado.

-Yo no… -intentó decir pero Greg no iba a escucharlo, lo hizo tomar la hamburguesa y el vaso de refresco y fue a sentarse en una banca al lado de los niños.

-No estás gordo, ¿entiendes? –dijo y Mycroft quiso besarlo, literalmente era la primera persona que se lo decía, su madre no contaba, ella debía quererlo como fuera. Se sentó a su lado, comió en silencio, escuchando la interminable charla entre su hermano y John, ese par podía hablar de cualquier cosa, jamás se cansaban. Valoró todo lo que había sucedido hasta ahora, su interacción previa con Greg había sido muy limitada porque él así lo quiso, siempre se alejó y lo miraba intentando que no diera cuenta de esas inspecciones. Pero, Greg parecía interesado, genuinamente interesado y eso era difícil de creer, y sin embargo lo estaba viviendo.

Y aun así esperaba despertar en cualquier momento de aquel sueño tan vívido.

-¿Listos? –dijo Greg mientras tiraba su basura en el bote cercano- Vamos a ver quién vomita en la montaña rusa vertical de por allá.

Acto seguido los niños echaron a correr para formarse en una nueva fila y Mycroft los siguió con resignación, aunque no tenía miedo a las alturas, la velocidad no era su fuerte y ese tipo de emociones, le revolvía de verdad el estómago. Pero Greg lo recibió en la fila con una sonrisa, con esa sonrisa que lo volvía loco, con esos ojos cálidos que lo invitaban a pararse a su lado, a estar en su presencia pasara lo que pasara.

-Tranquilo, estás conmigo –dijo Greg notando su ligera incomodidad y sin que le diera tiempo de reaccionar, tomó su mano en la suya, no como cuando lo haces para indicar el camino a una persona, sino entrelazando los dedos mientras su pulgar acariciaba sus nudillos con suavidad.

-No estoy nervioso –respondió por instinto, como siempre, alejando a cualquiera que quisiera expresar un sentimiento hacia él y aunque ahora no quería hacerlo, parecía que no podía evitar actuar como normalmente lo haría.

-No, claro que no lo estás –dijo Greg sonriendo, y apretó con más fuerza la mano de Mycroft, evitando que la pudiera retirar y de repente algo se reflejó muy claro en el rostro de él, era como si quisiera que lo entendiera, como si comprendiera que aquella era una buena manera de comunicarse con él. Lo que vio fue una determinación casi férrea de que esta vez no fuera a escapar, de que esta vez no pudiera salir corriendo de la ciudad e irse a vivir a otra, de que esta vez no pudiera ignorarlo o evitarlo.

Y la verdad, si fuera muy sincero, Mycroft quería salir corriendo y al mismo tiempo, quería quedarse atrapado para siempre en lo que fuera que Gregory Lestrade le estaba ofreciendo.

* * *

_**Gracias por leer, de verdad, se los agradezco.**_

_**Y bueno, sigo el reloj avanzando y yo que sólo llevo 2 capítulos!**_

_**Agradecimientos como es debido:**_

_**mashimaro: Muchas gracias por tu comentario y espero que siga siendo de tu agrado y si, las "locaciones" es importante, digo, si te vas a enamorar en una feria que sea en un lugar hermoso como Greenwich jejeje.**_

_**mystrade rocks: Gracias por el comentario, espero te siga gustando jejeje**_

_**Runa: Si, John y Sherlock de pequeños son la onda jejeje gracias amiga.**_

_**wolfang19: Gracias por eso que dijiste :3 aun no me lo creo que pueda alguien decir eso de mi jejeje. Espero siga siendo de tu agrado.**_

_**pervertida yaoista: Gracias por el comentario y yo no tengo tiempo, pero con presión y sin tiempo es como funciona mi cerebro, si no es así, nada pasa jajaja.**_

_**Lena: Mil gracias de verdad por lo que dices y bienvenida al mundo Mystrade, donde todo es genial jajaja. Gracias por comentar.**_

_**Scatterhearth: De verdad, confía jejeje gracias por comentar.**_

_**ladyblue: Si, hay que animarse Greg! Jejejeje... no no no triste no ... no quiero, no me obliguen!**_

_**Y gracias a todos los que leen, me encantaría que comentaran, eso hace feliz a la autora jejeje.**_

_**Bueno, recuerden darse una vuelta por el foro de I am SHER locked y por la página de Facebook de Fuck Yeah Sherlock que hoy cumple un año!**_

_**Saludos y tengo una semana más! Debo apurarme!**_


	3. Más que una seguridad

**SPOOK YOU 3**

**_Este fanfic participa en el reto "La maldición del de abajo" del foro "I am SHER locked__"._**

* * *

**3: Más que una seguridad**

Gregory Lestrade a la edad de catorce años entró a un concurso internacional de diseño de espacios públicos. En la convocatoria no mencionaba nada acerca de las edades, no había máximo ni mínimo para participar, el chiste era diseñar un parque que pudiera convivir con la funcionalidad de los edificios modernos. Desde el primer día en que tomó los lápices de color y de grafito de su madre, dejados descuidadamente sobre la mesa, supo que su talento era el diseño. Tenía cuatro años y lo que hizo fueron líneas rectas, su madre regresó a la mesa de trabajo, estaba cocinando pasta y pollo y se movía de la cocina al estudio donde tenía también los juguetes de su hijo. La televisión olvidada con algún programa infantil al que nadie prestaba atención y la señora Lestrade se concentró tanto en lo que su hijo hacía, como le daba vida al paisaje de los Docklands, a dónde habían ido el fin de semana previo, dibujando cada edificio de manera algo burda, pero perfectamente clara, que olvidó la olla hasta comenzó a oler a quemado.

Por lo tanto, aquel concurso era perfecto para él y su diseño ganó y fue incorporado como propuesta de construcción para el tercer período de remodelación del área de Whitechapel. Algún día, su parque sería una realidad, cuando se terminaran los otros proyectos en los que la ciudad estaba involucrada. Además, el premio incluía mucho dinero, realmente mucho. La cuenta en la que se depositó solo podría ser tocada cuando Greg cumpliera veintiún años, no antes, su madre quería que tuviera una seguridad, nunca se podía dar nada por sentado. Y por último, la Kensington School lo contactó y le dio una beca, al graduarse de ella, sería aceptado por cualquier universidad, tendría las puertas abiertas y a su disposición.

La vida era muy buena y no sintió nostalgia alguna al dejar su escuela para ir a aquel lugar que parecía salido de otro mundo. Era un lugar lleno de gente o excesivamente inteligente o con algún talento específico y él parecía no encajar. Si bien era cierto que no era tonto, sabía de todo y se destacaba en matemáticas y física, muchos de sus compañeros parecían ser genios. Tal vez por eso en el primer día de clases hizo alianza con una chica igual de perdida que él, Harriet Watson. En su compañía todo se volvió un poco más "normal" y se relajó de cierta manera. Ella era un desastre, a pesar de su cara de niña buena, era todo menos eso y si las coletas no te engañaban, podías saber que la chica era todo un universo por descubrir.

Greg pensó que su día no era tan malo, que esa escuela era bastante interesante y que las clases vespertinas, eran las que valían la pena. Tenía dos clases de dibujo, una de diseño arquitectónico y otra de administración y esas eran las del lunes. Saldría a las 7 de la noche y sólo los viernes eran un poco más tranquilos, las clases terminaban a las tres. No le molestaba para nada, era tan sólo el hecho de que ya tenía más tarea de la que creía posible y había pasado un día del nuevo año escolar. No sabía si sobreviviría para el fin de semana, se suponía que habría una gran fiesta, su madre le dijo que invitara a los nuevos amigos que hiciera en la escuela, después de todo sería su cumpleaños.

Invitaría a Harry, eso era seguro, sin embargo no se veía haciendo más amigos que ella, los demás parecían muy concentrados en sus actividades como para siquiera hablarle. Eran las dos de la tarde y las clases matutinas terminaron, tenían una hora para comer antes de ir a la primera clase de dibujo, así que seguía a Harry por los pasillos. Justo cuando pasaron frente a la biblioteca, una chica chocó con un muchacho alto, haciendo que tirara varios libros que sostenía precariamente. El hecho de que los libros quedaran esparcidos por el piso no fue lo que llamó su atención, sin el cabello rojizo del chico, tuvo la súbita necesidad de ir a tocarlo y no entendía la razón.

Y cuando el chico lo miró, sintió una especie de descarga eléctrica que lo recorría y que funcionaba como magneto, atrayéndolo irremediablemente. Quiso ayudarlo, pero el pelirrojo se movió con rapidez, recogió los libros y se fue, perdiéndose entre el resto de alumnos que caminaban por los pasillos. A sus casi quince años, Gregory Lestrade supo que si bien no era amor, por lo menos aquel chico le movía el piso, dejándolo confuso y con ganas de saber todo, absolutamente todo de él.

El caso es que no pudo saber de él más que lo básico. Nombre, edad y clases vespertinas en las que estaba inscrito. Era todo, coincidían en la clase de administración y finanzas, materias que Greg no comprendía porqué necesitaba, pero a pasar de los días se fue dando cuenta de que lo educaban para ser su propio jefe y no depender de una corporación o despacho de arquitectos. Eso lo hacía sonreír, ponían altos estándares para cada uno de los alumnos, ninguno debía "conformarse".

Y sin embargo tenía que conformarse con lo poco que podía obtener de su chico pelirrojo, de Mycroft, pues parecía huirle cada que trataba de acercarse, a tal grado que la única vez que se tocaron fue cuando casi se parte la cara frente a él al tratar de subir a un autobús. Debió ser terrible para él, porque el fin de semana entero lo evitó como si de una enfermedad infecciosa se tratara. Tal vez no le agradaba, pero Greg no podía evitar mirarlo, por lo menos le quedaba eso y nada más.

Un año pasó así y cuando el nuevo ciclo escolar inició todo se fue al demonio cuando Harry le dijo que Mycroft se había graduado antes, que ahora estaba en Oxford o algo así. Y entonces se dio cuenta de que no lo vería jamás o que si lo veía, sería alguien importante y él sólo, un chico que sabe diseñar edificios. Y aun así le puso mil veces más ganas a la escuela porque entonces sería el mejor haciendo lo que sabía y cuando entró a su segundo concurso internacional de arquitectura, ganó y su diseño de un edificio inteligente sería construido en Alemania. Al mismo tiempo había sido aceptado en la mejor escuela para arquitectos, The Bartlett y todos los felicitaban como si de un gran logro se tratara y él sonreía.

Pero algo faltaba.

Algo para lo que se había preparado mentalmente cuando el año escolar había iniciado, para ir directo al lado de Mycroft Holmes y decir de frente "me gustas mucho, de verdad, no puedo dejar de pensar en ti". Pero él estaba en Oxford y lleva meses sin saber nada de él. Se sentía tan mal que un día sus padres lo cacharon llorando, con interminables lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas, los ojos rojos y una expresión destrozada. No pudo esconderlo, su padre no sabía qué hacer y su madre corrió a abrazarlo.

-¿Por qué no hablas con él? –le dijo su madre y Greg se sintió algo sorprendido porque esa conversación no la había tenido aún con ellos, el inevitable momento de confesión donde tal vez destrozaría parte de sus esperanzas en su hijo.

-¿Él? –preguntó con duda el padre de Greg pero con una mirada fulminante su madre lo hizo callar, era tal vez que su madre estaba más acostumbrada a ver a su hijo, a entenderlo sin necesidad de palabras o simplemente, su padre no se daba cuenta de nada.

-No puedo, él no quiere nada conmigo –dijo sintiendo con sinceridad que era la verdad porque cada que trató de acercarse, aunque fuera algo muy sutil, Mycroft siempre lo evitó.

-Es algo que no puedes saber hasta que no preguntes de frente y sería mejor que hicieras eso, en vez de estarte rompiendo tú solo el corazón –dijo su madre aun abrazándolo con fuerza y acariciando su cabeza con toda la ternura que ella podía expresar. Y tenía razón. Había aceptado rechazos indirectos de su parte, perdiendo esperanza porque no le hablaba o porque lo alejaba o porque se graduó y se fue sin nunca haberle permitido hablar con él.

Y si Mycroft Holmes lo rechazaba entonces al demonio, podría llorar y cantar canciones tristes y en cierto momento, seguir adelante. Pero… ¿y si lo aceptaba?

* * *

Al final resultó que el que terminó con el estómago revuelto fue Greg, se bajaron a toda prisa de la montaña rusa y en el bote de basura más cercano se despidió de su hamburguesa apenas digerida. Por alguna razón era muy gracioso aquello y Sherlock y John se morían de la risa al verlo. Mycroft estaba preocupado y le compró una botella de agua para que pudiera enjuagar su boca. Sintió una especie de punzada en el pecho, imaginarlo enfermo no era agradable, por fortuna solo fue un episodio originado por la velocidad del juego mecánico.

-¿Te sientes mejor? –preguntó cuándo Greg los pudo alcanzar, de nuevo estaban formados en otra fila, esta vez para la casa de los espejos. No era el lugar preferido de él, le chocaba ver su de por si horrible reflejo, deformado de manera espantosa. Pero estaba ahí por su hermano y si quería seguir riendo en compañía de John, él lo iba a acompañar.

-Sí, no es nada, creo que la hamburguesa me cayó un poco pesada –respondió y sonreía de nuevo, por lo que Mycroft pudo relajarse al verlo de nuevo bien. Y sin embargo notó las ojeras negras en sus párpados, profundas e inusuales.

-¿Te estás desvelando mucho? –preguntó como si fuera algo casual, una plática más.

-Estoy en el curso de verano de inducción para The Bartlett –respondió Greg.- Inició la semana pasada y creí que estaba acostumbrado al trabajo duro, pero son unos salvajes, no he podido ni dormir.

-No te debes exigir demasiado –dijo Mycroft. Debía confesar que todo este tiempo deseó hablar con él y no fue más que su propia cobardía lo que se lo impidió. Tuvo muchas oportunidades, y sin embargo nunca aprovechó alguna, creyendo que era imposible que Gregory pudiera interesarse. Todo eso había cambiado en cuestión de horas y era maravilloso todo lo que se les presentaba ahora, pero, ¿era justo hacerse ilusiones cuando él estaba en Oxford y Greg iniciaba con sus estudios de arquitectura?

-No lo hago, de verdad, pero es que en seis meses inicia la construcción del edificio que diseñé, en Berlín, y en la universidad me dijeron que puedo hacer un interinato para supervisar el trabajo, regresaría después, un año después y pues quiero aprovechar el tiempo.

Un año. En Alemania.

De repente Oxford parecía a la vuelta de la esquina.

La casa de los espejos era una especie de laberinto y al instante que pusieron un pie en ella, los niños echaron a correr, dejándolos atrás. Greg reaccionó primero, tomando la mano de Mycroft y de esa manera persiguieron a los niños hasta que se dieron por vencidos, se escuchaban sus risas junto con las de las demás personas, pero no lograban encontrarlos y de repente, un grito.

-¡Sherlock! –la voz aguda de John llegó hasta sus oídos y sin pensarlo y sin dudar en ninguna de las vueltas, los encontraron en cuestión de segundos. El niño estaba tirado en el piso, al parecer había chocado con un espejo pensando que podía pasar, confundido por los reflejos y la rapidez con que estaban corriendo. Pero Mycroft se cuidó mucho de reírse de su hermano, quien estaba siendo atendido por un muy solicito John, que apretaba el lugar de su frente donde se había golpeado, para que no le doliera demasiado.

-Anden, vámonos de aquí –dijo Greg y los cuatro buscaron la salida, esta vez sin prisa. Se quedaron sentados un buen rato, mientras Sherlock dejaba de quejarse y la poca luz que aún había se extinguía por completo. Mycroft sabía que les quedaba un largo camino a casa y que sería bueno regresar. Y por el otro lado, estaba el hecho de que si daba por terminado el día, si se despedía de Gregory, tal vez aquel momento no volvería a suceder.

-Es la primera vez que hablamos –dijo Greg rompiendo el silencio y los pensamientos de Mycroft, haciéndolo olvidar que un segundo antes quería irse a su casa.

-Es cierto –respondió y no pudo agregar nada más, no sabía qué decirle, a menos que fuera para clarificar que si nunca tuvieron una conversación previa fue porque no creyó que no quería tener una con él, vaya argumento que tenía, nada convincente si se lo pensaba.

-Aquella vez, te levantaste y me dejaste recitando un poema frente a toda la escuela y no lo escuchaste completo –dijo Greg sonriendo sin mirarlo, perdido en el recuerdo. Y Mycroft se acordaba a la perfección, febrero, día de San Valentín, Greg se levantó en el comedor y se subió a una mesa y de la nada, comenzó a recitar un poema.

_Y si nunca me escuchas, y si nunca me buscas, y si jamás preguntas por mí, debo decirte que no me importa porque siempre tendré una palabras para ti, estaré para ti si es que algún te encuentras solo y cuando recuerdes mi nombre podré decir que yo jamás dejé de pronunciar el tuyo._

Fue todo lo que escuchó antes de levantarse, dejar su charola y salir.

-¿Era para mí? –preguntó lleno de confusión. Aquel día aunque Greg lo miraba, se convenció de que trataba de impresionar a alguien más, ¿a quién era la pregunta? Si su grupo de amigos se reducía a Harry y Clara.

-¡Claro que sí! –Gritó y se echó a reír- Me costó días para poder escribir algo tan sencillo pero pues, te fuiste. Mi papá me encontró llorando por la tarde, convencido de que me odiabas y ni siquiera pude decirle qué me pasaba. Me llevó al cine y me atascó de palomitas y refresco hasta que me dolió el estómago.

-Oh vaya –fue toda su respuesta y no es que no sintiera algo más, de hecho, su cerebro parecía fiesta de fuegos artificiales, pero estaba acostumbrado a no expresarlo. No era algo malo, no toda la gente expresa sus sentimientos de la misma manera y para Mycroft, el aceptar lo que había pasado Gregory era bastante reacción. Raro hubiera sido que hubiera sentido vergüenza por sus acciones y hubiera pedido disculpas o que tal vez lo abrazara para que viera que no había malos sentimientos involucrados.

Eso no era propio de Mycroft, de hecho, el contacto físico le repelía un poco, lo más que había logrado era el día de hoy, tomando de la mano a Gregory o su rodilla, no tenía idea de qué podía pasar si es que el contacto fuera mayor. Como un abrazo… o un ¡beso!

No, era tonto pensar que algún día pudiera conseguir un beso de Gregory.

Caminaron entre los puestos y cuando se quedaron viendo el acto de un mimo, Greg desapareció por un momento, Mycroft lo vio regresar armado con un gran algodón de azúcar del que los niños empezaron a agarrar pedazos hasta lograr que sus dedos y lenguas se vieran de color azul.

-Abre la boca –dijo Greg al ver que Mycroft no tomaba nada.

-¿Qué? –preguntó un poco sobresaltado por la petición.

-Que abras la boca –repitió y ante la negativa de Mycroft, Greg le estampó un pedazo de algodón sobre los labios empujó con sus dedos tratando de lograr que los abriera. Tal vez fue por la sorpresa o por lo extraño de la acción, el punto fue que si abrió la boca y dos sensaciones lo embargaron, el dulce excesivo de aquel algodón azul y la presencia de los dedos de Greg dentro de su boca.

De inmediato perdió varias capacidades. Primero la motora, porque no pudo moverse, se quedó ahí mirando a ese chico que sentía que conocía pero que lo estaba sorprendiendo a más no poder. Segundo, el habla, porque si bien tenía los dedos de él en su boca, pudo haber dicho algo, pero para ser sinceros, ¿qué podía decir que tuviera algo de coherencia? Si hubiera osado hablar seguro habría dicho la cosa más estúpida de toda su vida. Tercero, la percepción sobre el tiempo transcurrido, porque sentía que había perdido en el color chocolate de los ojos de Greg y pudieron haber pasado horas, días, meses, años y gustoso se habría quedado así, la vida entera.

-Seguro saben a dulce –dijo Greg rompiendo el encanto y retirando sus dedos de su boca, entonces Mycroft enrojeció todo lo que era posible y dio gracias a que ya era de noche y no tenía ninguna luz directamente sobre su cara porque de otra manera no habría podido volver a ver a Greg a los ojos sin sentir que lo carcomía la pena.

-¿Qué? –preguntó por preguntar, por decir algo, por dejar atrás ese silencio que lo remontaba a un momento compartido con la única persona que no parecía cuadrar en lo que él esperaba de los demás.

-Tus labios, deben saber muy dulces en este momento –aclaró Greg, sonrió y entonces hizo como que no había dicho nada de importancia y siguió metiendo pedazos de algodón a su boca. Mycroft sintió su ritmo cardíaco enloquecer y de algún lugar agarró el suficiente valor como para acercarse a Greg, aunque sólo fue un paso y pensó que sería una locura ser él quien se atreviera a hacer algo más, ¿o no?

Lo que fuera que hubiera querido intentar Mycroft fue interrumpido por el hecho de que los niños de nuevo estaban corriendo y tuvieron que alcanzarlos a toda prisa. Ahora estaban formados para entrar a la casa de los sustos.

-Oigan ¿y el pato que gané? –preguntó John volteando para todos lados. Lo habían dejado al subir a la montaña rusa vertical y olvidaron pedirlo al bajar por el malestar estomacal de Greg.

-Iré por él dijo Mycroft –dijo y a punto estuvo de salir de la fila pero Greg lo tomó por el brazo y le impidió el movimiento.

-Claro que no, lo haremos después –aclaró y evitó que así que escapara. La verdad es que esos lugares no le gustaban, ni siquiera era por la posibilidad de un "susto", sólo era un lugar donde iban a caminar en la oscuridad, pegados el uno con el otro, tratando de no caer mientras intentaban asustarlos con malos gritos y una ambientación pésima.

Pero lo que verdaderamente le preocupaba era el hecho de que iban a estar "pegados el uno con el otro".

Sintió que todo iba a acabar terriblemente mal, que se iba a avergonzar como jamás en su vida lo había hecho.

Estaba más que seguro.

* * *

_**Gracias por seguir leyendo y gracias por la espera, ahora deben de darse cuenta de que me quedo sin días para actualizar, espero lograr terminar para el sábado. Así que esperen el cuarto para el miércoles, el quinto el jueves y el sexto para el viernes o sábado. De hecho el final ya lo empecé a escribir porque me pusieron a pensar, dos personas en particular, sobre mi estilo de escritura y la tendencia que tengo para mis finales. Jejeje, ya verán.**_

_**Ahora, agradecimientos como es debido:**_

_**Lily B. Watson: Por los dioses cómo te extrañaba! Muchas gracias por comentar y si, puede ser su chica francesa, aun hay más cosas por suceder en la feria. **_

_**pervertida yaoista: Genial que hayas reído así frente a tu familia jajaja me agrada poder causar eso y es que a mí también me encantó esa escena. Gracias por comentar.**_

_**mashimaro: Oh si, quiere todo con Mycroft y es tiempo de que se deje de dudas y de su brazo a torcer … gracias por siempre comentar.**_

_**Runa: Amiga, poner sonrisas bobas debería ser mi especialidad jajajaja. Gracias por lo que dices.**_

_**Ladyblue: Algodón azul para mi amiga jejeje espero te haya gustado. Gracias por lo que dices.**_

_**NatLB: Si eh, mucha baba y te secuestrará Mycroft para dejarte un par de cosas en claro ehh jajaja gracias por comentar y perdón por mandar a la mugre tu trabajo.**_

_**Isa no Tenshi: Suspira suspira porque siempre es posible amarlo un poco más jejeje Gracias por comentar.**_

_**Y bueno, gracias a quién lo lee, sigue y ha marcado como favorito.**_

_**Recuerden darse una vuelta por el excelente foro de I am SHER locked y ponerle Like a Fuck Yeah Sherlock en Facebook.**_

_**Comenten comenten y hagan que siga pensando en corazoncitos y algodones de azúcar y cuerpos pegaditos al caminar en la oscuridad jajajaja.**_

_**Ejem.**_


	4. El motivo de mi existencia

**SPOOK YOU 4**

**_Este fanfic participa en el reto "La maldición del de abajo" del foro "I am SHER locked__"._**

* * *

**4: El motivo de mi existencia**

-Hey, tontos –dijo una siempre amable Harry apareciendo finalmente. Les faltaban todavía uno o dos turnos en la fila para poder entrar y se ella se coló delante de Mycroft mirándolo divertida al mismo tiempo que jalaba de la chica que la seguía un paso detrás.

-Hola Clara –dijo Greg saludando a su amiga, ella le respondió con una sonrisa. Clara había sido siempre callada, excesivamente tranquila, escucharla hablar era casi un evento de proporciones épicas. Vivía encerrada en su mundo del que sólo salía para estar con Harry. Pero Mycroft sabía que en su mundo sucedían cosas grandiosas.

Casi murió de la sorpresa cuando se enteró, porque no pudo saberlo sólo de ver a la chica, que ella publicaba bajo el pseudónimo de Charlotte Tristan, y todo fue por una foto de una fan, en un evento de literatura erótica había conseguido un autógrafo de ella y al subirlo a internet, se hizo viral. Finalmente Charlotte tenía rostro, el de una adolescente de dieciocho años y nadie podía creer que fuera real, pero lo era. De eso no tenía mucho, tal vez unas cuantas semanas, previamente Clara era sólo eso, la novia de Harry, la chica que escribía poemas tan complejos que eran alabados por los estudiosos.

Él había leído su primero libro de Charlotte un año atrás, cuando lo encontró de casualidad en una librería, como que escondido entre otros. Se suponía que estaba comprando los libros para los cursos que comenzarían en cuestión de semanas, a pesar de la premura, ya estaba completamete instalado en su escuela, y compartía cursos de inducción con estudiantes de varios países. Oxford era una universidad compuesta por diferentes escuelas, en muchas de ellas se daban las mismas licenciaturas, pero había unas con más renombre que otras. Por su puesto, él estaba en la mejor, el Trinity College.

Y en vez de comprar los libros de su lista, estaba ahí, sosteniendo lo que parecía una novela de dudosa calidad. La sinopsis de la historia no le decía mucho, pero aun así lo compró. Oh si, recordaba muy bien lo que había pasado después. Lo dejó sobre su cama y lo olvidó toda la tarde, su cuarto en el dormitorio era privado y cuando terminó sus actividades vespertinas, recordó el libro perfectamente envuelto que lo esperaba. Claro, había sido un poco sospechoso que lo envolviera de esa manera la empleada de la librería, como si no fuera adecuado que los demás se enteraran de qué libro estaba leyendo.

Se llamaba _A time to love _y el nombre de la autora era desconocido para él hasta ese momento. Le quitó el plástico que lo recubría y comenzó a leer las primeras páginas. Al principio lloró tanto que se tuvo que detener una y otra vez para secarse las lágrimas, nunca un libro lo había hecho llorar, terrible, construía una historia de amor entre dos niños que conforme iban creciendo se hacía más fuerte. Para cuando se daban cuenta de sus sentimientos, se volvieron de cierta manera tan difíciles de manejar, que a relación les explotó en las manos e hicieron cosas que provocaron dolor al otro. Después, uno de ellos se une al ejército y cuando lo envían a la guerra, acaba herido en el hombro y pese a salvar su vida, fue tan grave la pérdida de sangre, que terminó un año en estado de coma. Cuando finalmente lo desconectaron, murió. Y el otro chico, se dio cuenta de que al no poder vivir sin él, prefería acompañarlo a dónde fuera que tuviera ir para seguirlo.

Mycroft casi avienta el libro cuando el chico subió a la azotea del hospital donde minutos antes había fallecido el amor de su vida, y se tira para ir a encontrar la muerte también, en el pavimento de la calle. Y apenas iba a la mitad del libro. Se dio valor para seguir leyendo aunque eran las 2 de la mañana y sus ojos estaban rojos y la caja de pañuelos se había acabado por tantos sentimientos expresados. Era obvio porqué le gustaba su máscara de apatía, era mil veces mejor que lo que le estaba sucediendo, quería gritar y enterrar el libro donde nunca más supiera de él. Y sin embargo, siguió leyendo.

Porque no fue cierto, todo fue un sueño y cuando despierta del coma, tan sólo unas semanas después de ser herido, toda su familia está a su lado y el amor de su vida está esperando para abrazarlo y jurarle que nunca más se separará de él. Después de eso y de unas cuantas escenas lindas y de una boda muy tierna, todo se convirtió en porno y Mycroft comprendió muy bien la razón por la cual la empleada envolvió su libro. Resultó que Charlotte Tristan es conocida por sus historias que, después de destrozar los sentimientos de los lectores, se convertían en más de cien hojas de… relaciones explícitas.

Y no es que se estuviera quejando, Mycroft siguió leyendo sin osar quejarse, porque si abría la boca, no iba a quejarse, iba a gemir. Así, tan simple y directo, porque llevaba páginas y páginas imaginando que todo lo que ahí decía era una descripción de él y de Gregory. Claro, si obviaba el hecho de la angustia previa, cada palabra era sobre Gregory, enamorándose de él, descubriendo cada centímetro de él, besando con reverencia su cuerpo entero y llevándolo a extremos desconocidos.

Y no tuvo idea en qué momento comenzó a quitarse la ropa, pero es que le estorba todo, cada pieza era prescindible y tenía que irse. Y cuando se quedó sólo en bóxer dio gracias a que el libro fuera fácil de sostener con una sola mano. Si bien debía aceptar que no era usual que se tocara de esa manera y que hasta la sola expresión del acto se le atoraba en el cerebro y ni siquiera podía decir "masturbarse" sin tratar de encontrar otra forma alternativa de expresarlo; también debía admitir que posterior a conocer a Gregory, sus fantasías se habían alocado y en más de una ocasión se encontró en la dolorosa situación de que si no se tocaba, explotaría sin duda alguna.

Así que fue un poco sorprendente el verse embargado por la necesidad tan extrema de seguir leyendo y de dejar que su mano tomara un ritmo pausado al principio y después frenético, arriba, abajo, apretar, deslizar, hasta que el libro cayó de su mano y se concentró única y exclusivamente en la sensación e imaginó que no era su mano, que era la tan ansiada e idealizada mano de Gregory que lo recorría enteramente y lo hacía estremecer.

Se sorprendió a si mismo diciendo su nombre, repitiendo _Greg _una y otra vez mientras recordaba con nitidez su rostro, sus sonrisas, los músculos de sus brazos. Pudiera decirse que el orgasmo que tuvo ese día fue intenso, mucho más intenso que otros y que a partir de ese momento, se hizo fiel lector de las novelas de Charlotte Tristan, no se perdía ninguna.

Y, era una verdadera desgracia, venir a recordar todo eso, por haber visto a Clara por supuesto, a unos cuantos minutos de tener que entrar al pasillo oscuro y estrecho de la casa de los sustos. Tenía un letrero enorme iluminado con tonos verdes neón que decía _Spook You_ y varias imágenes "horribles" decoraban la fachada, como un payaso con dientes sangrientos, o un espectro entre tumbas. Era muy malo la verdad y Mycroft no habría entrado jamás si no fuera porque Gregory lo tenía rodeado con sus brazos, cosa que lo sorprendió porque no recordaba el momento en el que sucedió, además, lo empujaba levemente con su cuerpo para que siguiera caminando.

Mycroft trataba de recordar en qué momento lo había abrazado Gregory, pero estuvo tan concentrado en el recuerdo del libro de Clara que no lo tenía claro. Ahora que sentía sus brazos a sus costados tenía unas ganas tremendas de acurrucarse y quedarse ahí siempre, porque… pues porque era perfecto. Cosa aparte era mencionar que de nuevo sentía taquicardia y la cabeza comenzaba a darle vueltas, pero no era algo malo, al mismo tiempo sentía mucha seguridad y algo muy parecido al amor.

Bueno, si supiera si eso de verdad era amor, porque sólo lo había sentido hacía Greg, tal vez se equivocaba.

En la siguiente tanda entraron. Sherlock y John se dieron la mano para poder caminar juntos, Harry jalaba a Clara, quien parecía un poco reacia a entrar. Mycroft pensó en la ironía, como era capaz de escribir ciertas cosas y temer entrar a un lugar donde lo peor que podía pasar era que tropezaras con tus pies. Y al final, ellos.

-Bienvenidos a Spook You, la casa del terror más horrorosa de todo Londres –dijo el chico, un empleado un poco más grande que ellos con cara de aburrimiento.- Por favor avancen juntos, no se detengan en los pasillos y cuando en los cuartos las puertas se cierren, esperen lo peor. Luego cuando se abra la puerta, continúen avanzando.

Gregory se comenzó a reír y escondió su cara en el cuello de Mycroft. Sentir su aliento, su cuerpo estremecerse levemente por la risa y su calor, casi provocan una desgracia. Tuvo que relajarse, contar hasta cuatrocientos millones para poder concentrarse en algo como caminar y no quedarse simplemente disfrutando de la presencia de él, que ponía todo su mundo de cabeza. Avanzaron detrás de Harry y Clara, lo primero que los recibió fue una escena de un comedor, muy elegante, iluminado de manera mortecina, las sillas tiradas y los platos volteados sobre la mesa. Un chirrido, como algo que se balancea y de repente, del techo cayeron cuatro cuerpos, dos adultos, dos niños.

-¡Su madre! –Harry gritó a todo pulmón y Clara se escondió detrás de ella. Las carcajadas de John y Sherlock fueron imposibles de controlar y aunque fue divertido la manera en que los cuatro cuerpos abrieron los ojos y empezaron a retorcerse como tratando de quitarse la soga que tenían al cuello, toda su atención se concentró en la sensación de Gregory literalmente pegado a su cuerpo, cada centímetro de él estaba en contacto con cada centímetro de su espalda.

La puerta se abrió y los niños salieron por ella, seguidos de las chicas a toda prisa y ellos caminando como si de verdad algo les impidiera despegarse el uno del otro. El pasillo por el que los condujeron esta oscuro a más no poder, estrecho, sus hombros chocaban con lo que fuera que había en las paredes y era ruidoso, puesto que se escuchaban sonidos que querían ser "espeluznantes". Y esto resultó ser una bendición. Porque cuando comenzaron a caminar por el pasillo siguiendo a los demás, las manos de Gregory que previamente se encontraban alrededor de su cintura, se deslizaron como si fuera algo natural y sus dedos tocaron su entrepierna. Sólo fue eso pero Mycroft dejó escapar un gritito, casi un gemidito, algo vergonzoso, pero que estaba seguro que nadie más había podido escuchar.

Bueno, nadie más que Gregory, quien de inmediato retiro sus dedos y volvió a esconder su rostro en su cuello mientras reía de buena gana.

Entraron a otro cuarto, la escena, una morgue. Los cadáveres en las bolsas, las frías mesas de acero, las gavetas para refrigeración. Todo comenzó a moverse, las pequeñas puertas cuadradas de las gavetas se abrieron y los cuerpos en descomposición comenzaron a salir y tal vez fue por el ambiente, pero por un segundo ese escenario si lo asustó.

-¡Mamá! –gritó Sherlock y agradecía haberlo podido escuchar porque si a su hermano se le ocurría ponerse imposible con él, le recordaría el hecho de que como niño chiquito había gritado por su mamá. John de inmediato se puso delante de él y lo hizo retroceder hasta la puerta que en cualquier momento se debía abrir. En cuanto se abrió, todos salieron corriendo por ella. Por supuesto que en el pasillo se comenzaron a reír, que tontería, eran actores, chicos adolescentes como ellos, con un muy buen maquillaje.

Y de repente, un letrero que alcanzó a ver, apenas distinguible a su lado izquierdo, una puerta que decía expresamente "No pase". Y de repente el vacío originado por el hecho de que nadie estaba detrás de él.

-¿Gregory? –preguntó al sentir su lejanía y después, una mano lo tomó por la muñeca y lo jaló precisamente al lugar dónde estaba la puerta con su letrero prohibitivo. Se sintió cruzar un umbral y después, el sonido claro que evidenciaba que estaba encerrado en una especie de cuarto, sus ojos se acostumbraban a la oscuridad y podía atreverse a decir que ese lugar era un vestuario. Y estaba completamente vacío porque todos los actores estaban trabajando. Y Harry y Clara estaban con los niños y él… estaba en un lugar oscuro, encerrado y a merced de…

-¡Gregory! –fue lo único que pudo decir casi como un grito silencioso, audible pero cómplice, con la sensación de estar haciendo algo mal. Había dejado a su hermano, estaba en un lugar público, rodeado de gente y… ¡eso que demonios importaba!

La presencia del otro frente a él, saber que estaba a milímetro de su persona y aun así no lo estaba tocando. Escuchar su respiración acelerada, sentir como casi con duda, sus manos tocaban su cara, como si pidiera permiso, para algo más. Y tras un breve instante, aunque pareció que pasaron como mil años, sentir los labios de Greg sobre los suyos y entonces saber que había estado viviendo para ese momento, para ese solo momento, que le daba motivo a su existencia.

* * *

**_Gracias por seguir leyendo, chispas, me atrasé y no sé si quedó bien o está muy flojo el capítulo pero espero les guste._**

**_Ahora no puedo agradecer como es debido, perdonen si no lo hago como siempre, deben saber que para mi son muy valiosas sus reviews y las adoro con todo mi corazón._**

**_Así que no duden en dejar comentarios, mil gracias._**

**_Espero poder publicar otro hoy en la noche._**

**_Saludos y like a Fuck Yeah Sherlock en Facebook._**


	5. Nueve horas es demasiado tiempo

**SPOOK YOU 5**

******_Este fanfic participa en el reto "La maldición del de abajo" del foro "I am SHER locked__"._**

******_Advertencia: Lemon time ! O adolescentes jocosos en palabras de ladyblue326_**

* * *

**5: Nueve horas sin verte es demasiado tiempo.**

Es innecesario aclarar que jamás había besado a nadie. Y debía confesar que había tenido oportunidades. A los trece años conoció a una chica en un lugar muy mundano, el banco, había acompañado a su madre a hacer unos depósitos y estaba sentado en un sillón, esperando. La chica se sentó a su lado, comenzó a hablar de cosas sin importancia y de repente le dijo "tienes un color de cabello muy lindo, es rojizo más bien, me gusta". Y entonces intentó acercarse más, tocarlo con sus manos y la intención era clara pues ladeó su cabeza buscando hacer contacto con su boca. Se levantó, casi tirando a la chica en cuestión y fue corriendo a dónde estaba su madre, quien no dijo nada al de repente notar que no quería separarse de ella.

Y es que a esa edad ya tenía muy claro que no le gustaban las chicas, que le eran un poco más que indiferentes, si se le acercaban de cierta manera, hasta le eran repulsivas. Si hubieran sido amables, otra cosa sería, pero con todas era lo mismo, se le insinuaban de esa manera y terminaba con un ataque de pánico inmenso. Y si bien no le agradaban las chicas, parecía que los hombres tampoco le eran del todo atrayentes. O eso creía, pudiera ser que tal vez tuvo un despertar hormonal tardío, con el cuerpo sin chiste que se cargaba y esos diez kilos de más que no podía quitarse de encima.

A los catorce años fue cuando conoció al hijo de un asociado de su padre, se llamaba Orson y era bastante aburrido y callado. Una cena de negocios en su casa, algo totalmente normal. Su madre le dijo que acompañara al otro chico a la sala, que pusiera una película o buscaran jugar algo. Mycroft se sintió algo ofendido, no era un niño como para que lo enviaran a jugar y luego, para terminar de arruinar el asunto, en su casa no existían las consolas de videojuegos y las películas con las que contaban, eran de la colección de cine de arte de su padre. Pero los ojos del chico se desviaron a una película en específico, Mishima, basada en la vida del escritor Yukio Mishima.

Mycroft sintió que no era casualidad.

Orson tenía dieciocho años, acababa de salir de la preparatoria y aunque no tenía nada que pudiera captar el interés de Mycroft, la verdad es que se sentía cómodo en su presencia. La película habla de la vida del autor japonés todo un icono, nominado al premio Nobel y, según lo dicho por muchos, homosexual no confeso. Es todo un drama y visualmente extraño, pero conforme los minutos pasaron, el chico se fue acercando cada vez más y cuando sus manos comenzaron a acariciar el rostro de Mycroft, no sintió la necesidad de salir corriendo.

Pero tampoco sintió ganas de nada más.

Y es que no le gustaba, se le hacía simple, por lo que aunque se sentía bien por la atención, se levantó y fue a sentarse a otro de los sillones, dejando muy claro que no quería ninguna otra cosa. Terminaron de ver la película, sus padres terminaron de cenar y platicar y se fueron de su casa. Fue todo, jamás lo volvió a ver y su recuerdo no cruzó por su pensamiento ni una vez. Sin embargo sirvió de algo, era claro para sí que le gustaban los chicos, pero no había encontrado al que de verdad sacudiera su mundo.

Hasta que apareció Gregory.

El mismo que lo tenía atrapado entre su cuerpo y la pared y que lo había estado tocando toda la tarde y el que había unido sus labios a los suyos y ahora esperaba que no gritara para hacer algo más. Pero Mycroft estaba imposibilitado, no se podía mover porque Greg sostenía sus manos por sobre su cabeza y aplastaba su cuerpo sobre de él, dejándolo inmovilizado con su peso, además, tenía una pierna entre las suyas y sentía que el cambio de posición más mínimo originaria una fricción difícil de controlar.

Fue cuando un gemido se le escapó, uno originado de la avasalladora sensación que lo embargaba, de que en ese momento él no era su dueño, de que en ese momento todo lo que era él le pertenecía a Gregory. Y por primera vez en toda su vida, eso no lo asustó. Debía ser sincero, debía aceptar que el día que conoció a Greg sintió miedo, que todos los demás día del año escolar que compartieron se alejó por ese mismo sentimiento. Había conocido a la única persona que no podía olvidar u obviar, que parecía internarse dentro de todo su ser y que le provocaba el conjunto de sensaciones más impresionantes de la vida.

Y fue ese gemido el que fue como un permiso para que Gregory se abriera paso, moviera sus labios con un ritmo increíble, que mordiera los suyos suavemente, que los chupara como si no hubiera nada más dulce que ellos y el explorarlos fuera cuestión de vida o muerte. De nuevo, otro sonido traicionero escapó de su boca y fue aprovechado por su compañero para lentamente introducir su lengua, tratando de que no fuera algo demasiado repentino para no asustarlo, pero a esas alturas no creía poder asustarse, lo único que en su cerebro funcionaba era el lugar primitivo donde lo importante era cuánto placer se podía sentir.

Y siempre se necesitaba sentir más.

La mano derecha de Greg lo seguía sosteniendo, pero la izquierda lo tocaba, suavemente, casi con reverencia, su rostro, su cuello, su torso y siguió bajando con lentitud hasta situarse en su cintura, donde sus dedos comenzaron a buscar la manera de sacar la playera de su pantalón. Se sintió nervioso, si bien el asunto de los diez kilos se había solucionado, su cuerpo no se comparaba para nada con el de Gregory. Sin esforzarse siquiera, tenía líneas armónicas, músculos tonificados (los cuales había visto en acción en el único evento deportivo de su antigua escuela, un partido rugby de estudiantes contra maestros), piel suave, vello oscuro… ok, tal vez eso lo había imaginado. Aun así no quería verse expuesto y sin embargo, la sensación era abrumadora, la lengua de Greg entraba, salía, exploraba, acariciaba la suya y todo lo hacía de manera tierna y a la vez, tan provocadora que rayaba en lo obsceno.

-No te dejaría de besar, no te dejaría de besar nunca, pero de verdad quiero hacer esto –dijo con una voz tan grave que no parecía suya, antes de poder responder nada, sintió los labios de él en su oreja, besando y mordiendo y deslizando su lengua dentro, con movimientos rápidos, provocando un sonido mojado que le antojaba sucio.

Y era perfecto.

Su respiración se alocó y ahora no se preocupaba por los gemidos intermitentes que dejaba escapar y si evaluaba la situación, las consecuencias de todo aquello estaban siendo evidentes. Había tratado de controlarse, se creía muy experto en no mostrar efecto físico de su estado emocional, aunque la verdad era que jamás había estado tan excitado. Y es que Gregory era el experto mundial en hacer decir a Mycroft "jamás" o "nunca antes ". Era campeón, se merecía una medalla y un puesto en el lugar de honor.

Cuando Greg comenzó a besar su cuello y en uno de esos besos succionó su piel, atrapándola con fuerza entre sus labios, Mycroft gritó y sus gemidos era prueba de que todo él estaba a disposición y que lo dejaría hacer lo que gustase, lo fuera estaba bien por él. Greg soltó sus manos y entonces, sin pedir permiso, le levantó la playera y en cuanto vio sus pezones erectos, los chupó con entusiasmo, dejando de vez en cuando una mordida suave, que arrancaba un grito más y que lo impulsaba a seguir, a no detenerse.

Mycroft por supuesto no quería que se detuviera.

Quería más, mucho más, todo lo que se pudiera sentir y lo quería ahora, en ese instante, no tenía muchas ganas de esperar a otro día, a conocerse mejor, a iniciar una relación. Si se conocían de esa manera era suficiente, mañana podían salir a pasear o comprar un helado, o lo que fuera correcto para situaciones de esa clase. Y ahora, en el segundo que vivían, lo más importante era que los besos de Greg iban bajando por su torso, los depositaba en su abdomen, para luego lamer su ombligo e introducir su lengua.

-¡Greg! –dijo y recordaba que nunca lo había llamado así, sólo en sus fantasías, y es que lo que estaban protagonizando parecía más un sueño húmedo que la realidad y tal vez despertaría en cuestión de momentos y si lo hacía, estaría de verdad muy enojado.

La cuestión es que no despertaba sino que la situación mejoraba, Greg abría con dedos expertos su cinturón y pantalones, bajaba con cuidado el cierre y los dejaba caer sin gran ceremonia, para enfrentarse entonces a su erección cubierta sólo por la delgada tela del bóxer, que se le antojaba grosera, aquello se merecía la desnudez completa. Pero estaban en un vestuario de una casa de los sustos, en una feria provisional en Greenwich y no se podía hacer mucho más que aquello.

Y lo soltó por un segundo, lo suficiente para bajarse de igual manera los pantalones y pararse de nuevo a su lado aunque está vez, al pegar su cuerpo contra el suyo y comenzar a besarlo, Mycroft sintió a la perfección como el miembro erecto de Gregory se deslizaba sobre el suyo y pudiera haber sido bastante como para hacerlo eyacular y tuvo que pensar en lo más aburrido que se le ocurrió, por ejemplo la colección de piedras de jardín de Sherlock. Aunque no pudo distraerse por mucho, la presión era demasiada, la fricción era como para enloquecer y la boca de Greg dejando una nueva marca en su cuello, lo cual tal vez debería preocuparlo, aunque en ese momento no le podía importar menos.

Estaba tan concentrado en la sensación que cuando Greg le bajó los bóxer casi se agacha para volverlos a subir. Pero la mirada predadora de su compañero le impidió moverse, le decía que no se atreviera a hacer aquello, que lo quería así, que lo iba a tocar así y que mejor se lo pensara dos veces antes de querer detenerlo. ¿Y para qué iba a querer detenerlo? No, hubiera estado loco si deseara otra cosa más que dejarlo hacer lo que quisiera. Por supuesto no estaba preparado para la sensación de la lengua de Greg, el acto de lamer la longitud de su erección hizo que las piernas le fallaran y que tuviera que ser sostenido. Si no fuera porque era lo más maravilloso que le había sucedido hasta ahora, hubiera sigo lo más vergonzoso, como podía deshacerse por el contacto con él, como podía perderse en ese mismo contacto.

Y si por sentirse lamido estaba casi al borde, el hecho de que la boca de Greg lo rodeara y bajara poco a poco, tragándoselo literalmente, fue demasiado. Se habían acabado las palabras, los pensamientos, las distracciones, toda la existencia se concentraba en un solo punto, el lugar donde Gregory Lestrade lo estaba cogiendo con la boca. Y Mycroft hizo todo lo incorrecto, porque no podía ser correcto si se sentía tan bien, gimió a todo volumen, gritó _Greg, oh Dios, así _y _más, _tanta veces que fue imposible contar, jadeó cuando la garganta ya no le daba para más y empujó hacia adelante sus caderas buscando llegar a más profundidad y para terminar, tenía sus dedos enredados en su cabello y jalaba y empujaba su cabeza.

Seguramente todo estaba mal, porque en cuestión de minutos Mycroft sintió que todo el calor del mundo estaba localizado entre sus piernas y no era posible detenerlo. Y trató de retirarse, de hacerse para atrás para evitar venirse dentro de la boca de Greg, aunque el sólo pensamiento de hacerlo "dentro de la boca de Greg" casi adelantó el proceso. Aunque Greg no le permitió moverse, lo sujetó de los glúteos y siguió haciendo lo que hacía de la manera más perfecta, pero ahora lo miraba, sus ojos oscuros clavados en él y Mycroft no pudo aguantar ni medio segundo más y terminó con un grito de liberación que sonó a _ohsiohGregohpordiosohGreg_ o algo muy similar.

Y justo cuando Greg se levantó para volver a estar a su altura, las luces se encendieron.

Miraron la puerta pero seguía cerrada, sin embargo, se escuchó con claridad que alguien los estaba llamando. _Mycroft Holmes _se escuchó gritar a una voz masculina y de inmediato comenzaron a arreglar sus ropas, aunque no se podía hacer gran cosa por el estado de sus rostros, enrojecidos, sudados. Y por dios que la palidez de Mycroft no ayudaba a ocular las marcas rojas en su cuello. Eso sería digno de observar, cómo podrían aparentar que no estaban haciendo nada. _Gregory Lestrade _se escuchó gritar a la misma voz masculina y a pesar de verse mal tuvieron que moverse, abrir la puerta y salir al pasillo ahora perfectamente iluminado en el momento justo en que la persona que los buscaba salía de uno de los cuartos de la casa.

-Supongo que son ustedes –dijo y ni siquiera intentó ocultar la mirada reprobatoria que les dirigió. Si, lo aceptaban, habían hecho mal pero no dudarían en repetirlo si se diera la oportunidad.- Síganme.

Lo siguieron a través de varios cuartos ambientados con diversos escenarios terroríficos, los actores estaban esperando, platicando entre ellos o atendiendo su celular. Cuando llegaron al último cuarto se encontró con una escena extraña. Harry abrazando a Clara que parecía haber llorado bastante, Sherlock sentado en el piso, con una mano sobre su mejilla izquierda y John siendo sujetado por la muñeca por un hombre que parecía el encargado.

-¿Cuántas veces te debo decir que sueltes a mi hermano? –gritó Harry antes de que se dieran cuenta de su presencia. El tipo zarandeo a John, lo que provocó que todos saltaran, Harry dejó a Clara y casi se le va a los ojos al hombre ese, pero Greg llegó antes y se colocó entre ambos, evitando que Harry hiciera una locura. Mycroft se acercó al tipo y con sólo mirarlo de cierta manera, de esa que da a entender que las consecuencias de sus actos pueden ser terribles, logró que soltara a John.

El resto de la escena era claro. Los actores, una serie de chicas en bikini y un chico con máscara de Jason estaban recargados sobre la pared, entre divertidos y burlones, aunque la expresión del chico era más bien miserable. Una de las chicas en bikini estaba separada de los demás y tenía sangre en la mejilla que no parecía ser maquillaje. No tuvo que mirarla dos veces para saber que la chica había sido su compañera, que aunque era muy inteligente, con un coeficiente intelectual enorme, había logrado que la expulsaran de la Kensington School por molestar a Harry. Si algo estaba castigado en su antigua escuela era la intolerancia y cuando la chica esa tiró a Harry en el comedor y comenzó a burlarse de ella por sus preferencias, la expulsión fue inmediata.

Y ahora estaba, en bikini, en una casa de los sustos. Se podía ser muy inteligente y aun así tomar decisiones muy tontas.

No necesitó observar más para saber todo lo que había sucedido. Primero, la escena era ridícula, a estas alturas ¿quién se asusta con una recreación de Viernes 13? Aunque el chiste del cuarto era que las chicas corrían alrededor de los que entraban y Jason los perseguía con su machete ensangrentado. La chica en cuestión, Daphne, había reconocido a Harry y Clara al pasar junto de ellas y les había dicho alguna de sus frases desagradables, como las que le susurraba en el pasillo de la escuela, antes de que los directivos se dieran cuenta de su actitud.

Cosas como _"maldita asquerosa"_ o _"engendro del diablo"_.

Harry se había acostumbrado a no reaccionar ante eso o de lo contrario tendría que andarse peleando todos los días con muchas personas. Pero John no sabía voltear hacía el otro lado así que de inmediato defendió a su hermana.

-Cállate enano, seguramente tú también eres un invertido –dijo Daphne, lo que ocasionó que Sherlock reaccionara.

-Estás frustrada porque se suponía que irías a un proyecto a la NASA este verano y en vez de eso estás aquí, porque te rechazaron por haber sido expulsada de la escuela el año pasado. Además, te acostaste con el novio de tu "mejor amiga" y se te "olvidó" usar preservativo y ahora sabes que estas embarazada y crees que toda tu vida se fue al demonio, además de que no puedes tener un verdadero orgasmo si no piensas en Harry, lo que te hace mil veces más miserable de lo que de por si eres.

Eso fue el acabose.

La chica, Daphne, le dio una cachetada a Sherlock, lo aventó y lo alcanzó a patear en las piernas antes de que John se le dejara ir con todo y la hiciera caer de sentón entre unos arbustos falsos que había en el cuarto. Lo peor fue cuando la "mejor amiga" la levantó a base de jalones de cabello y le rasguño la cara. El novio y futuro padre, era Jason claro, y a punto estuvo de salir corriendo, pero fue cuando el encargado entró y las luces se encendieron.

-Mucho me temo que se enfrenta a una demanda por agresión a un menor de edad –dijo Mycroft muy serio.- Sus actores no están autorizados para tocar a los clientes, eso lo deja claro en el contrato que los hace firmar, que está expresamente prohibido y que el romper esta regla trae como consecuencia el cese del contrato.

Y de verdad, a pesar del aspecto desarreglado de Mycroft, su voz era firme, clara y sobretodo, amenazante.

-Su empleada, no sólo tocó a mi hermano, lo golpeó en el rostro, pateó y tiró al suelo sin miramiento de que es ocho años más grande que él. Ya tiene edad para ser responsabilizada legalmente por la agresión y no dude que su negocio se vea afectado de la misma manera por permitir que este tipo de incidentes tengan lugar.

-Daphne, a mi oficina, aprovecha para llamar a tus padres –dijo el encargado al mismo tiempo que permitía que los demás salieran del lugar. Mycroft miró a Gregory y sin necesidad de decirle nada le expresó su deseo de que cuidara a los niños mientras él terminaba de asustar al encargado. Se quedaron hablando en el cuarto mientras los niños se comían una manzana acaramelada y Harry consolaba a Clara, quien se había asustado horriblemente. Greg había revisado la muñeca de John y estaba seguro de que no tenía una lesión pero la marca de los dedos del tipo sería visible por la mañana. Y Sherlock, bueno, su mejilla estaba roja a más no poder y no quería ni imaginarse cómo se vería en unas horas.

Para cuando Mycroft salió del lugar eran las diez de la noche y los niños estaban roncando, recargados en las piernas de Harry y Clara. Greg se levantó de inmediato y fue a su encuentro antes de que llegara a ellos para poder hablar con él sin despertar a los niños.

-¿Qué pasó? –preguntó y Mycroft sonrió un poco, no demasiado, aquello no había estado bien pero tampoco quería complicarle la vida a la chica.

-Llegaron los padres de ella y después de rogarme de todas formas que no la denunciara, me pagaron lo que ellos llamaron, una compensación.

-¿Te pagaron? –preguntó incrédulo y Mycroft con mucha dificultad levantó su mirada para encontrar la de él.

-Sí –respondió y Greg sonrió, no era lo que esperaba.

-Bueno, si creías que me iba a ofender, estás loco –dijo, adivinando el pensamiento de Mycroft.- La chica está embarazada, tendrá que lidiar con mucho de por sí.

-Exacto –dijo y era la verdad, por más enojado que pudiera estar porque hubiera tocado a Sherlock, no podía negar el hecho de que hacerle pagar legalmente por la agresión habría hecho de su vida un infierno. Aunque, ser expulsada por agredir a Harry no la había hecho entender nada porque al parecer, seguía siendo una intolerante de primera. Al final lo que le hizo decidir en contra de presentar la denuncia fue que sus padres de verdad parecían ser buenas personas y se sentían morir de la pena por las acciones de su hija.

-¿Cuánto te dieron? –preguntó cómo no queriendo Greg.

-¿Tienen algo que hacer el fin de semana o nos escapamos Blackpool? –dijo Mycroft lo suficientemente alto para que Harry y Clara escucharan y de inmediato levantaron los brazos en aprobación.

-Playa, parques acuáticos y vida nocturna y yo todavía no tengo diecisiete –dijo Greg y casi provoca un desmayó en Mycroft, era cierto, para el cumpleaños de él faltaban todavía varias semanas. Al verlo, Greg soltó una carcajada.- Mycroft, mis padres me dejarán irme a vivir a Alemania en seis meses, creo que puedo ir con todos ustedes a Blackpool.

Cargaron con los niños y desistieron regresar en metro, así que tomaron un taxi que seguro les cobraría una fortuna y se dirigieron al centro de la ciudad, dejando primero a Harry y a John, en Northumberland Street, donde Clara también bajó pues solía quedarse a dormir en la casa de los Watson con frecuencia. Después, Victoria, donde a una cuadra estaba el edificio dónde vivía Greg, no había mucho tiempo para despedidas, ya habían quedado de estar con todas sus cosas en la estación de trenes de Kings Cross a las 8 para comprar los boletos y salir 8:30 rumbo a Blackpool. Mycroft dijo que al llegar a su casa reservaría un hotel para ellos.

Así que lo único que tuvo para sellar la noche fue un beso rápido y bastante tierno y la sonrisa de Greg.

-Hasta mañana –dijo antes de salir del taxi.

-Hasta mañana –respondió Mycroft mientras se despedía con la mano y no lo perdía de vista. El vehículo dio vuelta y no pudo verlo más y tendría que esperar más de nueve horas para volverlo a ver y eso ya se le antojaba demasiado tiempo.

* * *

_**Gracias por seguir leyendo y si, en el capítulo anterior incluí mi pequeña evocación a mi fanfic A time to love, perdón, si no lo han leído, dense una vuelta, adoro ese fanfic y ustedes seguro me odiaran pero, hagan caso de las advertencias cuando se les dice "no lean".**_

_**Ejem.**_

_**No condono la intolerancia, sea el motivo que sea y Mycroft sólo dudó en actuar en contra de la chica que lastimó a Sherlock, por su condición de embarazada adolescente. Lo cual tampoco condono, el embarazo adolescente no está mal, el embarazo adolescente es peligroso y pone en riesgo la vida de la futura madre y del bebé y duplica la posibilidad de complicaciones como hipertensión y diabetes gestacional. El embarazo adolescente se puede prevenir con educación sexual y responsabilizando a las chicas y chicas sobre su cuerpo y su salud. Ellos son los que se deben cuidar, los demás, padres, maestros y médicos, les debemos dar las herramientas para hacerlo. Los servicios de salud para adolescentes en el sector salud de México son gratuitos y no se necesita la presencia de los padres para otorgarles una consulta, además, los métodos de planificación familiar son igualmente gratis y a pesar de la edad o de no haber tenido nunca un embarazo, se les puede colocar un implante subdérmico, un método hormonal que dura tres años y que protege al 99.999999% de un embarazo. Aunque les recuerdo que el uso del condón no es opcional (tache Greg y Mycroft) y es lo único que previene de una infección de transmisión sexual y que el típico "no se siente lo mismo" es verdad, no se siente lo mismo estar sano a tener una enfermedad de transmisión sexual como por ejemplo, VIH. Así que usen condón en todas las relaciones, aunque sea la "primera vez" y aunque quieran mucho a sus parejas y "confíen" ciegamente en ellas. **_

_**OK, ¿ya se dieron cuenta de que soy médico?**_

_**Jajajaja bueno, perdón por este momento de sexualidad saludable y protegida, sólo quiero aclarar que si no escribo dentro del fic en estos términos es porque es fantasía y ficción y ahí, la gente es libre y puede hacer lo que quiera como quiera y a lo mejor, ni consecuencias hay. **_

_**Ahora, agradecimientos como es debido:**_

_**Veroniklor: Muchas gracias por comentar y todavía habrá uno más.**_

_**mashimaro: Que bueno que te gustó mi manera de explicar a Clara, proyectándome un poco en ella jejeje, gracias por comentar.**_

_**NatLB: Yo soy Clara y seguiré practicando con el lemon para poder escribir un día, esas 100 páginas de porno jajaja. Muchas gracias por todo lo que dices.**_

_**pervertida yaoista: Si! Se dejaron llevar por la calentura, yeii! Gracias por comentar.**_

_**Runa: Si soy una cruel, lo siento amiga. Pon atención a las clases! Jajaja gracias amiga que bueno que te gustó.**_

_**Isa no Tenshi: Se reía de las reacciones de Mycroft y supongo que un poco de nervios jeje. Y sobre el fraude, las 100 páginas de porno tendrían que ser un Mystrade y tu sabes por qué. Jajaja, gracias por comentar.**_

_**ladyblue: Más jocosidad! Jajajaja y si, peque Sherlock asustado hasta que le tocan a su John. Virus amiga, que cosas jajaja. Gracias!**_

_**MareeZoleeil: Muchas gracias por comentar y falta uno! **_

_**Y gracias a todos los que leen, han marcado como favorito o siguen este fanfic.**_

_**Espero que hoy en la noche o mañana temprano tenga listo el final, justo a tiempo para el plazo del reto, no olviden comentar porque aunque ya salieron de la casa de los sustos (que esa era mi asignación, Teenlock (cualquier pareja), casa de los sustos, primer beso) pues aun hay que cerrar la historia de buena manera jajaja.**_

_**No olviden darse una vuelta por el foro I am SHER locked y darle Like a la página de Facebook Fuck Yeah Sherlock.**_

_**Saludos.**_


	6. La persona que me hace feliz

**SPOOK YOU 6**

**********_Este fanfic participa en el reto "La maldición del de abajo" del foro "I am SHER locked__"._**

* * *

**6: La persona que me hace feliz**

Patético.

Si pensó que su cumpleaños diecisiete fue triste porque Mycroft lo único que pudo hacer fue llamarle por teléfono, este era patético. El año pasado había tenido una fiesta con sus amigos nuevos de la escuela y había recibido regalos y el pastel había sido fenomenal. Aunque sin Mycrof todo se vio un poco opacado.

Si, está bien, este año había recibido como cien felicitaciones por Facebook, pero no era lo mismo, Tenía dieciocho años, estaba en Berlín y el día se terminaba, eran las ocho de la noche y la soledad de su pequeño departamento era opresiva.

Debía aceptar que no era tan sencillo como parecía, irse a vivir solo a un país desconocido, aunque estuviera trabajando en lo que le gustaba. Tuvo que enseñarle a usar el Skype a Mycroft porque mandarse mensajes de celular no era suficiente, necesitaba verlo para evitar morir de la tristeza. Y todavía faltaban seis meses más. No sabía si lo toleraría. Aunque de regreso a Londres estaban en la misma situación, Mycroft en Oxford y según lo que le decía, le quedaban aun por lo menos dos años para concluir los estudios.

Claro, todo eso era normal, para lo que no estaba preparado era para que, durante el verano, hiciera una estancia en el Palacio de Westminster durante las reuniones extraordinarias del Parlamento. Se la pasó hablando como veinte minutos de la emoción que sentía por realmente estar en contacto con la vida política del país y que de verdad quería dedicarse a mover los hilos de poder en un futuro. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que las sesiones del Parlamento se extendían hasta una semana después de que pasara su cumpleaños y el plan que tenían, de que Mycroft fuera a Berlín, quedaba cancelado.

La llamada del día anterior fue muy corta, le contó del problema que hubo con una fuga de agua y si bien terminó de decirle lo que pasó, sólo obtuvo de respuesta un "es tarde, me tengo que ir". Greg casi avienta la computadora por la ventana. ¿Tarde? Cortaron la comunicación a las 9:30 de la noche y se la pasó dando vueltas en la cama sin poder dormir hasta que dio la media noche y era oficialmente su cumpleaños. Su mamá llamó en cuanto creyó que era buena hora, a las seis de la mañana recibió las felicitaciones de sus padres y la promesa de que el fin de semana estarían ahí y podría partir un pastel y celebrar.

Harry llamó y la verdad le levantó un poco el ánimo pero cuando dieron las ocho y no volvió a sonar el teléfono, tuvo que salir de su departamento sintiéndose miserable. Salió a la calle y se dejó llevar por la gente que caminaba a su lado, tomó el metro y se bajó siete estaciones después, caminó hasta el sitio de la construcción. Cuando entró a la oficina del arquitecto responsable, varios de sus compañeros estaban ahí con una rebanada de pastel y una vela. Sonrió y la apagó, probó el pastel de chocolate, una delicia y recibió los abrazos de la personas con las que trabajaba, a quienes les era difícil creer que sólo tuviera dieciocho años.

El resto del día transcurrió con normalidad, sin sorpresas por fugas de agua o hundimientos del terreno. En la hora de la comida le llevaron varios sándwiches y recibió más abrazos por parte de las secretarías de la oficina. Había aprendido alemán muy rápido, Mycroft lo había ayudado el verano anterior. Durante las semanas previas a su ingreso a The Bartlett y antes de que él regresara a Oxford, se habían divertido, todas las tardes las habían pasado juntos y los fines de semana se escapaban a diferentes lugares. Aunque el primer viaje fue muy interesante, totalmente inesperado y alocado.

No le sorprendió que cuando vio llegar a Harry y Clara, fuera John también y por lo mismo, fue normal que al ver llegar a Mycroft, Sherlock estuviera ahí de la misma manera. Eran las ocho de mañana y tenía ya los boletos para el viaje de casi tres horas a Blackpool. Se dio cuenta de que Mycroft lo miraba como si tratara de disculparse, pero no había problema, lo que quería era estar a su lado, aunque los dos torbellinos estuvieran corriendo alrededor. Además Blackpool era considerado un destino familiar y los parques acuáticos seguramente los iban a agotar.

Era lindo recordar como había aventado sus cosas en las habitaciones sin ni siquiera fijarse, no les importaba mucho ni el hotel ni nada que se relacionara, por lo mismo, salieron corriendo lo más pronto posible y se fueron al instante al parque acuático más cercano. Tenía toboganes inmensos y recorridos a toda velocidad con nombres como las Cataratas Azteca y el Duelo del Dragón. Al principio casi tuvo que arrastrar a Mycroft para que se pusiera el traje de baño, como si de verdad ese fuera un problema, lo había conocido con lo que el llamaba "diez kilos de más" y ahora ya no los tenía aunque para él jamás estuvieron "de más" y no le molestaría para nada que los volviera a subir.

Después de subir a todos los juegos detrás de Sherlock y John, las chicas los llevaron a comer con un críptico "para que descansen" por parte de Clara. Lo que hicieron fue formarse de nuevo en los toboganes verticales que alcanzaban un velocidad extrema y para los cuales, había que hacer una fila de subida para alcanzar la punta del juego. Era el único juego al que no podían subir Sherlock y John por ser para mayores de doce años y el chiste era una especie de competencia, los toboganes eran gemelos y ganaba el primero en chocar con el agua sin ahogarse.

Detrás de ellos iba una familia, madre, padre y dos hijas de aproximadamente trece o catorce años. Una de ellas, la más grande, comenzó a mirarlo y sonreír, así que sin perder tiempo le dio la mano a Mycroft, quien hasta ese momento se había mostrado de lo más recatado. Después de unos momentos de estar sosteniendo su mano, la tentación fue demasiada y se acercó para darle un beso, uno muy rápido y solamente tocando sus labios. Se quedaron mirando los ojos del otro, perdidos en esa extraña relación que habían construido de la nada y aun así, parecía destinada a ser.

Cuando la señora comenzó a decir cosas como "esto es un lugar familiar" y "que le daba asco ver esas cosas", por un momento sintió ganas de voltear y decirle algunas verdades. Fue sorprendente cuando la hija mayor le respondió algo muy sencillo "pues entonces cierra los ojos madre y cállate o empezaré a decir lo mismo cuando beses a papá". Casi sueltan la carcajada pero se aguantaron estoicamente, Mycroft tuvo que permanecer mirando hacia delante para que su gran sonrisa burlona no se notara. Y él, pues aventuró una mirada atrás para encontrarse con la de la hija, quien se encogió de hombros y sonrió de igual manera.

Cuando después de subir y subir llegaron hasta la entrada de los toboganes gemelos, cada uno tomó su lugar y se aventaron. Gritó con todo lo que su garganta y pulmones le permitieron y al chocar con el agua, se hundió como bala de cañón. Al salir escuchó que "la serpiente" ganó, demonios, era el tobogán de Mycroft, quien lo miraba contento y lo esperaba en la orilla.

Por la tarde, antes de que se ocultara el sol, intercambiaron los besos más tiernos mientras John y Sherlock corrían por la playa persiguiendo gaviotas y el pensamiento más cursi de su existencia se cruzaba por su mente.

_¿Y si así fuera nuestra vida en veinte años, vacaciones con nuestros hijos?_

La alarma interrumpió sus pensamientos, era el aviso de que la jornada se reanudaba y que los trabajadores subirían al esqueleto de metal para continuar su avance. La verdad iban muy rápido, aunque el trabajo no estaría terminado hasta dos años después, tendría que regresar a Inglaterra dejando una estructura que prometía ser un inmenso rascacielos inteligente.

A las seis de la tarde, con suficiente luz aun, los trabajadores bajaban de la estructura y media hora después se cerraba el sitio de la construcción. Las personas con que trabajaba, todos tenían casi la edad para poder ser sus padres y le preguntaron que si tenía planes para la noche, para festejar, pero no había hecho más amigos, gente de su edad. Les dijo que no y ellos ofrecieron recibirlo para cenar en sus casas, para que no estuviera solo, pero declinó la invitación y se dirigió a su departamento, aunque esta vez caminando, no tenía ninguna prisa por llegar a encerrarse en aquel diminuto lugar.

Y así fue como le dieron las ocho de la noche y miraba su computadora encendida, esperando la llamada por Skype que debía tener con Mycroft. ¿Debía tener? Se jaló los cabellos y se dio cuenta de que necesitaba un corte, de la misma manera que necesitaba poner en orden la pequeña sala porque parecía una explosión de papeles y ropa. Se entretuvo en eso mientras echaba miradas furtivas a la pantalla, donde no pasaba nada. Claro, también pensó en el hecho del _deber_ de Mycroft hacia él, no tenía idea porqué pensaba eso, tenían dieciocho años, no era como si estuvieran casados.

Para cuando se dio cuenta de la hora eran las nueve de la noche y no había ninguna noticia de Mycroft. Revisó su correo, su perfil de Facebook, murió de la vergüenza cuando a manera de felicitación, Clara subió varias de las fotografías que se tomaron en Blackpool, con plastas enormes de bloqueador porque el día anterior se había quemado la nariz y unos lentes oscuros que no ocultaban su identidad. A las diez de la noche había respondido todas las felicitaciones, se había sacado una foto con la tarjeta que le dieron en la construcción y había jugado Candy Crush por diez minutos antes de desesperarse.

Gruñó, si, hizo un sonido gutural y aventó un plato de plástico que había junto a la computadora y entonces se fue a entretener limpiando su cocina y lavando los trastes. Abrió el refrigerador y lo único que había ahí eran latas de refresco y yogurt, a su madre le daría un infarto de ver aquello. Fue a ver si había suficiente ropa sucia para que valiera la pena la vuelta a la lavandería y junto todo en una cesta y la puso junto a la puerta. Bajó corriendo y caminó la media cuadra hasta el lugar, se sentó a esperar su ropa y la fue acomodando conforme fue saliendo, como hacían todos, sin sentir la mínima vergüenza por doblar su ropa interior frente a otras personas.

Eran las once y media cuando regresó y de verdad esperaba ver la llamada en espera en la pantalla de su computadora y simplemente no había nada. Nada. La cerró de un manotazo sin preocuparse por apagarla, desconectó el cable del Ethernet y lo dejó tirado. Estaba enojado, muy enojado, ¿es que no se merecía ni una llamada de cinco minutos el día de su cumpleaños?

Golpearon a la puerta justo a las 11.45 de la noche y creyó reconocer esa manera de golpear pero no quería hacerse ilusiones. Cuando vio por la mirilla casi se le sale el corazón y abrió con rapidez. Por supuesto, era de esperarse aquello, aunque todo el día se hubiera pasado pensando que lo iba a decepcionar. Debió saber que nunca lo iba a hacer, que aunque estuvieran lejos, en los momentos que lo necesitara, iba a estar a su lado.

-Feliz cumpleaños –dijo y se veía como si hubiera corrido, agitado y con las mejillas coloradas.- El vuelo se retrasó, lo siento.

Entonces sonrió y lo abrazó con todo lo que era, con todo lo que sentía, porque se sentía muy feliz de tenerlo a su lado, de que fuera parte de su vida, de que no lo hubiera alejado como al principio. Tenía ganas de llorar o de gritar que era muy feliz, lo primero que sucediera, quería comunicarle al mundo que tenía al novio más maravilloso del mundo y que si para los demás era difícil verlo, porque aparentaba una frialdad e insensibilidad tremendas, para él era evidente que lo amaba más que a nada, más que a nadie.

De otra manera, habría recibido una llamada por Skype en vez de tener que tomar el último vuelo de Londres a Berlín para poder estar con él aunque fuera unos minutos de su cumpleaños.

-Te amo –dijo de repente sin darse cuenta de que lo había dicho en voz alta y sin esperar respuesta porque de inmediato lo empezó a besar con más ganas de las que se percataba, lo jaló dentro de su departamento y cerró la puerta de una patada. No había dicho que lo amaba para escuchar una respuesta, no necesitaba una respuesta, lo había dicho porque de otra manera explotaría con el sentimiento atrapado. No se dio mucha cuenta en que momento las manos de Mycroft lo había empezado a desnudar, de todos modos el corto trayecto hasta su cama lo hicieron pegados el uno al otro, sin dejar de besarse ni tocarse, porque la última vez que se habían visto fue en año nuevo, antes de salir hacia Berlín y sentía que había pasado media vida lejos de él.

Y a pesar de eso, sentía que Mycroft tenía mucha más prisa que él.

Porque se deshizo de su ropa en un parpadeo, cosa sencilla porque tenía puesto un pants y una playera, sin ropa interior porque la lavó aprovechando el viaje y aunque se sorprendió ligeramente al bajarle los pantalones y encontrarlo desnudo de una vez, comprendió todo al ver la cesta de la lavandería. Así que estaba en la cama, sin nada encima y viendo como Mycroft perdía prenda por prenda hasta quedar en su misma situación y atacarlo con besos desesperados y mordidas posesivas.

Atrás había quedado ese chico tímido al que había literalmente atacado en la casa de los sustos un año antes, que evitaba mirarlo de frente y enrojecía con sus provocaciones. Ahora lo que tenía sobre de él era un hombre que no temía tomar lo que era suyo sin siquiera darle tiempo de hablar. OK, hablarían después, cuando él regresara a Londres y de nuevo no les quedara más que el Skype para acompañarse por la noche.

Y ahora, porque lo importante era el ahora, Mycroft había traído en la bolsa de su abrigo una botella de lubricante, lo imaginaba guardándola en su equipaje, y después, poniéndola en su bolsillo al bajar del avión para tenerla a la mano en el momento adecuado. Por alguna razón lo imaginaba dando vueltas con sus dedos a ese botellita, pensando en lo que haría con ella al llegar a verlo.

Todo lo demás pasó muy rápido, entre beso y beso sus manos lo tocaban, lo estimulaban, lo dejaban en un estado de perfecta agonía, deseando más y deseándolo ahora. En parte se sentía casi sin poder, como si estuviera a merced de Mycroft, era como si un huracán hubiera entrado por la puerta de su departamento y lo estuviera ahora deshaciendo de deseo. Al sentir sus dedos en su esfínter, fríos y húmedos con el lubricante, se estremeció por completo y no le costó demasiado tiempo a Mycroft dejarlo listo para ser penetrado.

Y no se tomó su tiempo, se comenzó a mover con rapidez, encontrando sin gran dificultad el ángulo para atacar su próstata sin miramientos y lo tenía gritando y gimiendo en cuestión de minutos. Y fueron otros pocos minutos los que necesitó para hacerlo eyacular y para que la misma fuerza de su orgasmo hiciera que lo acompañara unos segundos después.

Había sido extraño, intenso, de una manera rápida y casi necesitaba por lograr sentir todo en el menor espacio de tiempo posible. No creía recordar que alguna de las veces que lo había hecho hubiera sido así, por lo mismo, ahora trataba de recuperarse pero su respiración agitada no lo dejaba ni siquiera pensar.

Entonces lo escuchó decir:

-En cuestión de minutos llegarán tus padres, le di mal la dirección al taxi en el que subieron pero aunque fueron del otro lado de la ciudad, hay poco tráfico y deben estar ya en camino hacía acá.

-¿Qué? –dijo sin que su cerebro hormonalmente atacado por el placer pudiera entender nada.

-Que tenemos que vestirnos –dijo Mycroft y fue comprendiendo que estaba por recibir la visita sorpresa de sus padres en su minúsculo departamento que seguro apestaba a sexo y que su novio se le ocurrió decirle después de haberlo transportado al éxtasis más perfecto del mundo, para luego bajarlo a la realidad.

-También te amo –dijo entonces Mycroft besándolo y tirando de él para que se levantara de la cama. Sonrió y por esas tres palabras, sería capaz de ponerles cara de inocencia a sus padres aunque ellos supieran muy bien que no era para nada sincera. Bueno, por lo menos su madre, que con ese instinto y poderes extrasensoriales, sería capaz de saber todo lo que había sucedido.

Y es que de verdad se amaban y la distancia y sus obligaciones no importaban gran cosa. Como aquella vez en la feria de Greenwich después de no verse por un año, cuando lo encontró junto a Sherlock, supo que tenía la oportunidad de demostrarle lo que sentía. Con ese primer beso en la oscuridad de la casa embrujada, donde el tener unidos sus labios se convirtió en lo mejor que le había pasado en la vida.

En diciembre regresaría a Londres y cuando ambos se graduaran y tuvieran sus trabajos ridículamente bien pagados y Mycroft fuera primer ministro de Inglaterra y él hubiera construido rascacielos ecológicos en todo el mundo, seguramente seguirían sintiendo aquello que los había unido la primera vez.

La sensación de haber encontrado a la persona que los hacía felices.

* * *

_**Gracias por acompañarme en este viaje Mystrade que llega a su fin.**_

_**Espero que haya sido de su agrado y si, yo soy de lemon incompleto con una historia de fondo, romance y muchos pensamientos felices y luego destrozo sus corazones, pero no lo hice. Porque esta vez se merecían sonreír y sentir que todo estaba bien a pesar de que normalmente la vida, nos da pruebas para mejorarnos y permitirnos aprender. En esta historia, todo está bien y tal vez algún día, Greg pueda ver su sueño convertido en realidad y pueda pasear en la playa con sus hijos y con Mycroft a su lado.**_

_**Y si, lo sé, me vi suave con la chica que golpeó a Sherlock, pero no era mi intención seguir por esa línea argumental. Por eso acá hice que la chica callara a su madre que empezaba a ponerse grosera. **_

_**mashimaro: Mil gracias por tu constante apoyo, por tus comentarios siempre presentes, de verdad, eres una gran motivación. Y si, soy doctora en un centro de salud donde siempre vemos llegar adolescentes embarazadas de menos de 14 años, lamentablemente es la realidad del país.**_

_**pervertida yaoista: Esta vez me tome mi momento de "educación" jejeje gracias por leerlo, pensé que me tirarían de a loca pero veo que no fue así. Y si, incompleto, lo siento, de por si no me siento muy buena escribiendo descripciones gráficas jejeje.**_

_**Veroniklor: Creo que este par siente que tiene toda la vida para hablar jajajaja. **_

_**BeneBells: Muchas gracias por leer mi nota, la puse porque en el la ficción todo está permitido, finalmente son letras y no pasa nada, pero en la realidad debemos ser responsable por lo que nos pasa y lo mejor es prevenir. **_

_**Runa: Pues amiga, tiene que terminar o no cumplo el reto jejejeje. Y si, la intolerancia es lo peor pero estamos educados en la intolerancia, es un largo camino para sacarnos ese lastre de encima.**_

_**Isa no Tenshi: Si, de nervios, es un amorcito jejejeje. Me estoy haciendo adicta al Mystrade pero, ¿imaginas lo rotos que estaría después de perder a John y Sherlock? (refiriéndome a A time to love) No sé si me anime ... lo pensaré.**_

_**MareeZoleeil: Ufff, que bueno que lo consideres así, tenía muchos nervios jejeje.**_

_**NatLB: Odiaste a Daphne por es un claro reflejo de los conflictos que vivimos a diario, intolerancia y doble moral. Y perdón el viaje tenía que ser familiar, al que le pegaron fue a Sherlock jejeje.**_

_**ladyblue: Jocoso time! Es genial me encanta y sigo creyendo que soy mala describiendo la jocosidad pero bueno jejeje. **_

_**Gracias a todos los que me comentan en los grupos de Facebook igual que en el página de Fuck Yeah Sherlock, como a mi prima Annita y a Lily y no se olviden pasar por el foro de aquí este mismo sitio, I am SHER locked. En la orilla superior derecha pueden buscarlo, cambian a Forum y ponen el nombre y listo, es el único que aparece. Luego vendrán las votaciones y espero que puedan leer el resto de los fanfics y votar cuando sea el momento, si votan por mí estaría muy agradecida jejejeje.**_

_**Bueno pues es todo, muchas gracias a todos de nuevo, y sería lindo que comentaran, aunque nunca lo hayan hecho, para dejarme saber si les gustó o no. **_

_**Saludos a todos.**_


End file.
